Misunderstanding
by Axelrocks
Summary: It's been a month since they defeated the Edison Group. Any day now Simon will ask Chloe out. But what happens when Derek leaves? And Simon tells her the unexpected?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Well here's the first chapter of this story. I hope it gets as popular as my other Darkest Powers story. I hope you all enjoy!**

**~Axelrocks~**

**Chapter 1**

It has been one month, thirty days or thirty-one however you wanted to count it, since we defeated the Edison Group. So why was it taking him so long? You would think Simon would take the first chance he got to ask me out. But where was he? Obviously not around.

I heard the screen door open, then slam shut behind me. I sighed, finally Simon was going to show his face. So I put on a smile and turned around. But when I turned around it wasn't Simon I ran into. It was Derek.

"Oh, hey," I said hoping the disappointment wasn't evident in my voice.

"Hey," he said back to me.

Well let's talk about Derek. Things were kind of complicated between us. There was a time where I thought he might have liked me and I may have felt the same about him. I don't know, but it was awhile ago, before we had stayed at Andrew's safe house. But ever since we got reunited with Simon and Tori he seemed to back off. We barely talked after not, not even now. Two years later! I tried talking to him many times, but either Simon would interrupt or the conversation just died. I really never understood what had happened between us and it has been bothering me since.

"So did you hear?" he asked his voice breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Hear what?" I asked, confused. We hardly talked so I never knew what was going on with him anymore. So I had no idea what he was talking about now.

"That I was leaving."

"What?!" I exclaimed. Derek leaving? It couldn't be! Would he really leave Simon?

It was then that I noticed he held a suitcase in his hand. "You're leaving? Where are you going?"

"Simon hasn't told you?" He looked confused. Simon usually told me _everything._

"Simon hasn't talked to me much lately," I mumbled.

"Really? I would think he would have." He was about to say something else, then shook his head and stopped. "Never mind."

"What were you going to say?" I asked, and has that been relief on his face?

"Nothing. I wasn't going to say anything."

Then we just stood there. Silent. It was awkward, so I had to break it.

"So where did you say you were going?"

"Oh yeah about that. Um...well this werewolf pack invited me to join them."

"Oh." This time I didn't hide my disappointment.

Derek had fully Changed about six months ago. I had been with him, much to his disappointment. He had wanted me nowhere near him when he had fully Changed, he thought he was going to hurt me. He never did.

The reason he was leaving was because he had fully Changed. Some pack got a whiff of him and wanted him to join them. Good choice. I knew Derek and I knew he was going to be a very loyal pack member.

"Well I-I'm going to miss you, Derek," I said and stepped towards him awkwardly.

"We can stay in touch, right? I mean would you want to stay in touch...with me?"

"Of course, Derek! We've been with each other for two years, we can't just stop talking!" I smiled at him reassuringly.

He smiled back. "Good."

I looked around. "So Simon and Tori aren't here to say there good-byes?"

"They already said them inside." He laughed.

"What?" I asked curiously. Derek didn't laugh that often and certainly over nothing.

"Well when I said bye to Tori I was surprised she didn't smile and wave good-bye. She actually looked disappointed. And get this. She actually gave me a quick hug."

I shook my head in wonder. "Wow, maybe people can really change."

"Yea," he said. Then it grew awkward again.

Yep, this was mine and Derek's relationship the past two years. They had been filled with too many awkward silences to count.

"Well I better get going," he finally said.

So soon? When was I going to see him again? Would I ever?

Forget awkwardness! I rushed forward and gave him a hug. He set down his suitcase and hugged me back.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Derek." I muffled into his shirt.

His voice was muffled, too and I didn't know if I heard right. But it sounded like he said. "You have no idea how much I'm going to miss you."

-----

I watched him walk away. I felt tears pricking my eyes. It was going to be difficult. I went seeing Derek everyday for the past two years, to wondering if I was ever going to see him again. I watched him walk down the driveway until he completely disappeared. I sighed, then opened the screen door and walked into the house.

Simon and Tori were sitting at the kitchen table. Both had plates in front of them, and on the plates they each had a sandwich. Lunch time and no one told me. That was awfully nice of them.

"There's bread and stuff on the counter if you want to make yourself a sandwich," Simon said, mouth full.

Uh, real nice Simon.

I grabbed myself a plate and began to throw my sandwich together. Then I went and sat by Simon.

"So are you sad to see wolf-boy go?" asked Tori, finishing the last bite of her sandwich.

I sighed. After two years Tori still called Derek, wolf-boy. I guess some things never change.

"Yea, of course. Aren't you? He said you gave him a hug." I smirked and wondered how she was going to react.

"Well of course I miss him. W-Who else am I supposed to annoy?"

Me. But I could tell Tori really cared that he was gone, even if she didn't want to admit it. Hmmm...

"What about you, Simon?" I asked.

"Of course I'm going to miss him he's my own brother. But I'm happy that he has somewhere to call his own."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Well he wasn't going to be with me forever. I do want to get married, and he wouldn't want to be around anyway."

"Oh." I was silent and took another bite out of my sandwich.

I looked up at Tori and it seemed like she was making eye signals at Simon. What was going on? She must have seen me staring at her because she stopped. I continued eating. Then I heard Simon yelp in pain. I looked at him and saw he was glaring at Tori. Seriously, what was going on with these two? And why did Tori keep looking at me?

"You done?" Simon asked me standing up.

I stuffed the last piece of sandwich in my mouth and nodded at him. He took my plate and dumped them in the sink.

"Thank," I said when he got back to the table. I blushed a little, he was always doing little things for me.

"You're welcome," he flashed a white tooth smile at me. Any minute now he was going to ask me out. Any minute now.

Tori got up and took her own plate to the sink.

"Uh-hum," she said and pointed a look at Simon. Her eyes slid to the door.

He nodded, then looked at me. "Hey, Chloe, can you step outside with me for a sec? I want to ask you something."

"Sure," I smiled and I felt butterflies in my stomach.

Finally.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Well here's the next chapter! And for all of those asking why I had Derek leave. Don't worry he WILL be back!!! I can't have a Darkest Powers story without Derek, right? So he'll come back later. And I will show pieces of his new life don't worry. But him and Chloe will see each other again. I promise!!! So don't worry. Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter!!**

**~Axelrocks~**

**Chapter 2**

I followed him outside, the butterflies were still flying around in my stomach. This was it! Finally after two years he was going to ask me out. This had taken him long enough and it looked like he had gotten some help from Tori. Maybe she cared after all.

Simon was scratching the back of his head, he looked nervous. I smiled at him hoping that the gesture reassured him.

_Come on, Simon, you can ask me. There's no reason to be nervous. _I wanted to say to him.

"Uh...Chloe," he started uncertainly.

_Go on..._ I silently urged him on.

"I was wondering, well me and Tori were wondering, I guess," he rambled.

What was he getting at?

He sighed. "Me and Tori were wondering if you would mind being here by yourself tonight?"

"Huh," I said. I was so confused. Why was I going to be by myself? I waited for him to answer.

He looked down at the ground. "Well we're kind of going on a date."

What?!

-----

"Oh, sure I'll be fine here by myself," I finally managed to spit out. How could he do this to me? I thought he was going to ask me out. Not Tori. I didn't even know they had liked each other like that. And he always acted like he had liked me. So had I been blind, or did some how hide it? Did Derek know? Would he have told if he had?

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Simon asked his head still down.

"Y-Yea, it's okay."

Then he started rambling again. "Well you see Derek wasn't supposed to leave so soon and you wouldn't have to be here all alone. And well he's gone. So yea...and me and Tori have been planning this for months and-"

"Simon!" I stopped him. "It's fine, really. You two go and have fun. I'll just stay here and watch a movie or something. I'll be fine really."

"Okay," he sighed then smiled. "I'm going to go and tell Tori." He opened the door and stopped." Oh and you won't be alone the whole time. Andrew should be back later." And then he disappeared into the house. Leaving me all by myself outside. I wondered what Derek was doing. Hopefully he was doing better than I was at the moment.

-----

**Derek's POV**

It didn't take long for them to find me. They had probably smelled my scent and came to meet me. I was already liking this pack.

"Four of them walked through the trees. I thought I was big, but compared to them I was a little kid. Three of them were probably five or six inches taller than my six-three. The fourth was my height. But what he lacked in height he made up for in muscle. I would hate to ever get on there bad side.

"You must be Derek," one of the taller ones said. He was probably the tallest. He had black hair and ice blue eyes. He looked like he was probably the leader.

"My name is Nate. I'm the leader of the pack. The Alpha," He continued. "That's Seth." He pointed to another tall one. He had sandy blonde hair and brown eyes. "Jack." The other tall one, he had dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. Then he pointed to the smaller one. "And that's Sam." Sam had the same features as Nate. I wondered if they were brothers.

"Um, nice to meet you all," I said feeling really lame afterwards.

"Nate just smiled. "Well we were just about ready to hunt. Gonna join us?

"Sure." Of course I would! Why would I refuse? This was my new Pack. My new home. And besides I was starving.

-----

**Chloe's POV**

"Now you're sure you're going to be alright Chloe?" Simon asked me again for like the hundredth time. To tell you the truth it was kind of annoying. I was a big girl and I could take care of myself alone.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Yes, Simon now go and have some fun. You deserve it."

"You deserve it, too! Maybe later we can all go out and do something."

"Yea, that sounds fun." Just then a car horn honked. I laughed. "It looks like Tori is getting a little impatient. You better go."

"Yea, I probably should. Bye Chloe." And he gave me a quick peck on the cheek. I blushed, here I was thinking that one day we would be doing more than that.

-----

I had gotten up from the couch to get myself a drink. I was on my third movie and my fifth cup of chocolate milk. I was probably going to have to go to the bathroom soon or I was going to get sick. One of the two.

I looked at the clock, it was ten-thirty Shouldn't Tori and Simon be home by now? Darn, I should have given them a curfew. That way they would be home by now and I wouldn't be alone watching movies and drinking chocolate milk. Well I guess Andrew would be home in an hour, but he always went right to bed. If only Derek was here. Wow, I never thought I would think that. Ever.

What was that? I had been looking out the window, sipping at my chocolate milk. Then I saw a dark figure rush across the yard. I set my cup down and walked out the door. I switched the back light on. I froze. There staring at me was a wolf.

-------

**Derek's POV**

We changed back at the Pack's house. Nate came up to me.

"So is that your mate?"

I was glad it was dark because he may have seen my face go red. "No." _I wish._

"Oh," he chuckled. "She's pretty hot. You better do something about her or someone's going to snatch her up."

_Too late. Simon already has her._

"Oh she's not interested in me." And never will be.

"That sucks, man."

It really did.

------

**Chloe's POV**

Just as quickly as the wolf appeared it was gone. I had managed to get a look into the wolf's eyes and they looked so familiar. Derek? Well he was the only werewolf I knew. But wasn't he with his new pack? I shrugged my shoulders, oh well. I was probably seeing things. I was pretty tired. I walked back inside, grabbed my cup, turned of the TV and headed upstairs to my room and bed.

-------------------

I put my now empty cup on the side of my bed and pulled my covers up and settled to go to sleep. Then I heard the door open and I heard laughter. Simon and Tori were home. At least I knew they had fun. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. Great. I pulled back my covers and climbed out of me bed. I had to go to the bathroom. Told you.

I walked down the hallway. The bathroom was at the top of the stairs. It was pretty quiet down there. I looked down the stairs and found out why.

Simon and Tori were making out at the bottom of them.

Gross. I quickly walked into the bathroom and closed the door. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous. That was supposed to be me with him. Not Tori. Me.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Here's another chapter! Okay just to clear things up This is NOT a Chloe/Simon. I'll tell you rightnow I will NEVER write one of those!I LOVE Derek and I think it should be Derek and Chloe all the way!! lol. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!! ANd Derek will be coming up soon. He's my favorite character, how could I not have him in my stories? :) Well I hope you all enjoy this update!!**

**~Axelrocks~**

**Chapter 3**

Discouraged I walked back to my room feeling sorry for myself. I laid back down in the bed and found I couldn't go to sleep. Great, just what I needed. While I was in my state of insomnia my mind wondered and for some reason I thought about my dad. I hadn't seen him in two years, and I missed him. He still had pictures of me everywhere. He was still looking for me. I smiled. Wait! I could go back to him now. I could live with him and we can be a family again. Maybe he would be home more and maybe we could connect again. Yes, that's what I'm going to go. I'm going to go home.

With those thoughts I drifted off to sleep. But to say I had a good night's sleep would make me a liar.

-------

I woke up in a cold sweat. I had a nightmare. If you hadn't figured that out already. In this nightmare I was being chased. Why do all nightmares sound the same? But anyways I was being chased and not by a human. But four wolves. I remembered running for my life and I tripped and fell. Figures right? But someone grabbed my arm and picked me up and placed me on there back. We began running again. I had woke up before I had gotten a chance to see who my rescuer was.

I swallowed and noticed my throat was dry. I needed a drink. I looked at my clock it read two in the morning. Everyone would be asleep. Good.

I climbed out of my bed and made my way silently down the stairs. I made sure to skip over the stairs that creaked. Andrew was a light sleeper and I didn't want him to wake up. Especially over nothing.

I padded into the kitchen, grabbed myself a cup and filled it with water. I drank it down in one gulp. Much better. I placed the cup in the sink and made my way back to my room. On the way I passed Derek's old room Curious I walked in. I looked around and found he had taken everything.

I turned to leave and noticed a little slip of paper by the garbage. It looked like it had been ripped up and folded. I picked it up and unfolded it. To my surprise it read: _Chloe._ That was it. I looked in the garbage hoping to find more pieces but there was known.

Had Derek written this? And was this supposed to be for me? I placed the piece of paper in my pajama pocket. I guess I would never find out.

--------

I walked out of his room and walked towards mine.

"Chloe?"

The sound of my name made me jump. I turned around and saw Simon standing in his doorway. He looked half asleep. What was he doing up? Had I waken up?

"Yea?" I said back to him. Had he seen me go in Derek's room? I blushed just at the thought. I had no reason to go in there. No reason at all.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yea, I just went and got myself a drink."

"Okay," he nodded. He probably didn't undertand a word I had just said. "Well good-night then." He walked back into his room and shut the door.

What had that been about? I shrugged and went into my own room and shut the door. I climbed into my bed, closed my eyes, and the rest of the night was dreamless and nightmare less. Thank God.

--------

I woke up, yawned and stretched. I felt refreshed and ready for the day. I looked at the clock and saw why. It was eleven! Wow had I slept in! I jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed and brushed my hair. I was about to walk out the door when I saw the little slip of paper I had found on the floor. I picked up and read it again. Then placed it back into my pocket.

I made my way downstairs.

"Morning, sleepy head." Was how I was greeted by Simon, who was shoveling cereal into his mouth. Tori sat next to him, picking at her toast. Those two seemed complete opposites. How could they like one another?

Oh well, I guess opposites really _do _attract. Lucky them.

"I see you guys woke up late, too?" I looked around. "Where's Andrew?"

"He's out getting more food. It seems we've eaten it all," answered Simon, slurping up his milk.

"You mean. _You_ ate it all," Tori said.

"What? Me, of course not!" Simon feigned innocence.

Tori smiled. I had to look away. I didn't want to see any PDA if I didn't have too.

I figured it was safe to look when Simon asked.

"Why, do you need Andrew or something?"

I nodded. "Yea, I was going to ask to borrow one of his cars."

Simon and Tori both looked at me curiously. "Why?" Simon asked.

I supposed they had a good reason for wanting to know. I hardly ever went out. And when I did I always went with someone.

"Well," I started. I really hadn't wanted to tell them. "I wanted to know if I can borrow one so I could go home."

"What?" They both exclaimed at the same time.

"Are you not happy here, Chloe?" I jumped when I heard the voice behind me. I turned and saw Andrew. His arms full of grocery bags.

Simon got up and helped him put them on the counter. Then they both turned and looked at me waiting for my answer.

"I'm happy here. You are the best friends I've ever had. But I haven't seen my father in two years. I miss him, and I think he misses me. I want to go back home." I saw Simon's downcast face. First Simon and now me. Tori even looked disappointed. "Don't worry, I'll visit. I promise!" I smiled, hopefully to brighten the mood.

Andrew smiled. "That's fine Chloe." He went to the wall where three sets of keys hung. "Here," he threw one at me. "It's the green one. Don't worry about returning it, I was going to give it to you anyway."

I looked at him surprised. "Really?"

"Of course, you've been like my own daughter Chloe," he added. "You too Tori. And if it helps you get back to your home I'm glad I could help."

"Oh thank you!" I exclaimed and gave him a hug.

"So when are you leaving?" asked Tori.

"Umm..." I thought. "Probably not until tomorrow."

"So soon?" Simon asked. He paused in his eating, the spoon halfway to his mouth.

I smiled. "If I don't leave now I'm never going to want to leave you all."

They smiled back at me, and I knew I was going to miss them.

For some reason I really wished Derek was here. I wished he was going to be here to say good-bye to me, like I had said good-bye to him.

**A/N I know this was like a blah chapter, but there will be some action coming up in later chapters!!**


	4. Chapter 4

******A/N Sorry this took me awhile. But I am also busy with the sequel to the other Darkest Powers story I wrote(which you all should check out, ;) well if you want to anyway) So I may update this story every other day, and the days I don't update this I will probably update my other one(if you all wanted to know) Well anyways I hope you all enjoy this!!!!**

**~Axelrocks~**

**Chapter 4**

"So what movie do we all want to see?" asked Simon lounging on the couch next to Tori. His arm was around her. They didn't hide that they were together from Andrew, and Andrew didn't mind. So what was wrong with me?

"I don't care, whatever you kids want to see if fine with me," said Andrew shrugging his shoulders.

"How about that new movie that just came out. The one with Johnny Depp?" I suggested and hoped they would agree. I had been looking forward to that movie since the first preview I had seen. Nd plus I was a HUGE fan of Johnny Depp, no matter what movie he was in I wanted to see it.

"Oh, Johnny Depp!" Tori exclaimed. "Let's go see it! Please!" She turned her baby blues on Simon and I could visible see him melt under her stare. So Simon looked at Andrew.

"I got dibs on Anne Hathaway, you can have the big-headed lady," said Andrew smiling over at Simon.

"Yes!" Me and Tori both exclaimed.

------

"How do I look?" Asked Tori walking into my room. She wore a pink tank top, a miniskirt, and matching heels. Simon was definitely going to drool over. And she knew it. Lucky her.

"You look great, Tori." She smiled when I said that and I didn't even bother to ask her how I looked. I just wore a pair of jeans and t-shirt. Why should I dress up? I had no one to dress up for.

Simon walked in and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Tori. Like I knew he would. "Wow," he said.

She smiled, coyly. "You like it?"

"Y-Yea," he shook his head and snapped out of it. "Uh, Andrew said we're leaving in five minutes so you girls need to hurry."

"We're all ready, Simon," said Tori.

"Okay then let's go." He grabbed Tori's hand and together they walked down the stairs. Leaving me by myself, and behind.

------

I had no one to sit with at the movies. Simon and Tori sat by each other of course. I got stuck by Andrew. Not that that was a bad thing. But I wanted someone to put their arm around me or hold my hand. Like Tori had. I was about to wish Derek was here, but then stopped. He would never hold me hand, or would he? I wouldn't know and probably never would.

The lights began to dim and I anticipated to see my man, Johnny Depp. At least I had _something_ to look forward to.

--------

"That was such a good movie!" Tori gushed as we walked out of the theatre.

"I guess it was ok," said Simon. "But I don't understand how you can think that Johnny Depp was hot. He looked creepy."

Tori made a face. "You have to look past the make-up. Right, Chloe?"

I smiled. "Yep. He could be play the ugliest person in the world and I would still think he was hot."

Simon rolled his eyes. "Girls are weird."

"Hey!" Tori elbowed him, and I glared at him.

Andrew chuckled. "Good luck getting out of that one on your own, Simon."

"Thanks for the help, Andrew," he mumbled.

I laughed, then stopped when I saw someone familiar. Derek? Was that really him?

I turned to them, "Uh, I have to go to the bathroom real quick."

"You should have gone when we were leaving," said Tori.

"I know," I said apologetically. "But I didn't have to go then."

"Okay hurry up."

Then I took off. I had seen him with a group of guys. I hoped he was still there. I hoped that had really been him to begin with.

I looked frantically around. There! He had his back to me, but I still could tell that was him.

"Derek!" I called.

He seemed to stiffen, but he didn't turn around. So he was going to pretend he didn't hear me, huh? Well let him try and pretend this!

I ran and wrapped my arms around him. He stopped, and I let go of him. He turned around. He tried to act surprised, but I wasn't stupid.

"Oh, Chloe! What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Uh, seeing a movie. That same as you, right?"

"Yea, same here." He looked uncomfortable and I wondered why.

"So did you came here alone?"

He shook his head. "No, me and the pack came. We heard there was this new werewolf movie coming out and we wanted to make fun of it." He smiled at the thought.

"So was it funny?" I asked, curious.

"Hilarious. There was this part-"

He was cut off when I guy walked up behind him. He had black hair and ice blue eyes.

"Derek you coming?" He then noticed me, and smiled. "Oh who is this, Derek?"

Derek's face grew red. "This is Chloe. We go way back. Chloe this is Nate," he introduced me to the him. "Nate this is Chloe."

Nate stuck his hand out and I had to look up to see his face. "Nice too meet you, Chloe."

"You too, Nate," I said and shook his hand.

He kept smiling at me. "Well we better get going. It was nice meeting you Chloe, hope we see each other again."

"Yea," I watched him leave. Then I looked at Derek. "So this is another good-bye?"

He nodded.

"Well tomorrow I'm going to my home, to live with my dad again." I took out a piece of paper and scribbled my address on it. "Don't be a stranger, okay?"

He nodded again. He looked like he didn't know what to say.

"Derek!" Nate called.

He looked at me and half smiled. "Well I got to go. Bye." He turned to go.

"Wait!" I called. He stopped and I rushed to give him a hug. "I better see you soon."

"I'll try." And I really hoped he would.

I let go of him and watched as he joined Nate and together they walked away. I wanted to follow to know where he was going. But Andrew, Tori and Simon were waiting for me. And I didn't have an excuse to tell them for why it had taken it me so long. I guess I may have to wing it.

------

I walked back to the car where everyone was waiting for me.

"Took you long enough," said Tori, but she was smiling. Odd. I wondered why.

"Well are we all ready? No one else has to go to the bathroom, right?" Andrew asked.

"No," we all said in unison.

I got into the front seat next to Andrew. Simon and Tori climbed into the back. Someone tapped my arm, I turned around and saw Tori.

"Yea?" I asked.

"We are going to talk when we get home."

I must have looked confused because she smiled.

"Oh, I think you know what we're going to talk about." She sat back down, smirking at me.

I turned around, still confused.

I had _no _idea what she was talking about. No idea AT ALL.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Sorry for the wait! But I hope this is worth it. It's the longest update so far and I really enjoyed writing it. I think it's one of my favorite chapters so far. Hmmm, maybe it's yours too? Well enjoy!!**

**~Axelrocks~**

**Chapter 5**

Immediately once we got home Tori rushed me upstairs to my room and closed the door behind us.

"Tori, what are you doing?" I asked her when went so far as to lock the door.

She turned and faced me with a smile on her face. "I think you know what I'm going to ask you?"

I shook my head. "Uh, no I don't. Seriously."

Tori sighed, the smile gone. "Chloe, you take the fun out of everything, I swear."

I shrugged. "I'm sorry?" What was I sorry for again?

"I saw you!" She smiled triumphantly. She saw me where? "You said you had to go to the bathroom, but I saw Derek. And I saw you talking to him."

Oh, so that's what she had seen. Was that all she wanted to say to me? "Yea, and...?"

She sighed again. Clearly upset with me. "Come on Chloe, I think I know what's going on."

"And that is?"

She rolled her eyes. "Really, I don't know why I talk to you sometimes." She sighed. "I know you use to like Simon."

"What? I never-"

She cut me off. "It's okay, I'm fine with that, because I know you don't like him anymore. There's someone else you have feelings for. And I think you've had these feeling for him longer than you realize."

"Who are you talking about?" I was so confused.

She smiled. "Derek, of course!"

-----

"What are you talking about?!" I sputtered. "I don't like Derek...that way."

"I know you do. I saw you give him a hug earlier-"

"So what," I cut her off. "I'll give Andrew a hug and I don't like him in that way. "

"You didn't let me finish. I saw you in his room last night. You miss him, more than you know."

"Yea, I miss him." I missed him a lot, but I wasn't going to tell her that. "But that doesn't mean I have feelings for him." Or did it? I would have missed Tori if she left. Or would I?

Tori shook her head and headed for the door. "You're going to realize it sooner or later, Chloe. You will." And with that she opened the door and left me more confused than when she first started talking to me.

-----

I had changed into my pajamas and was ready to go to bed when someone knocked on my door. I walked over and opened it. Instead of Tori, like I had expected, it was Simon.

"Hey," he said. Then he looked me over and saw I was in my night clothes. "Oh, did I wake you up?"

"No," I smiled. I opened the door wider. "Did you want to talk to me or something?" Then a thought hit me. Did Tori tell him that I saw Derek? Was he here to ask me if I liked his brother? Great, just great. Tori and her big mouth.

"Yea, I wanted to talk to you and all since you were leaving tomorrow and all."

Was that it? Phew! I smiled at him. "Sure, come on." He motioned him to take the only chair in the room and I lounged on the bed. We kept the door open, just in case anyone thought we were doing something bad.

"So what's up?" I asked my legs swing behind me and chin in my hands.

"Um...actually nothing really," he said shrugging his shoulders. He was the one who wanted to talk to me and he had nothing to say? That was odd, especially for Simon.

So I decided to ask him something. "So how are you and Tori?"

He smiled. "Oh, we're doing great. I know you may think he can be kind of snobby, but once you get past that then she a pretty awesome girl."

"That's great. I'm glad you two are happy together."

"Yea, me too. Chloe, when you go home I hope you find someone for you."

I forced a smile. I thought I had found someone here but it turned out he wasn't interested in me. "Me too, Simon, me too."

-----

After Simon left I made sure I had everything in my suitcases and then climbed into my bed. I had a very trying day. First Tori thinks I like Derek, and then Simon telling me he hopes I find love when I get home. I don't know, I think when I go home I'm just going to relax and spend them with my dad. I deserved that much, right?

-----

I woke up the next morning refreshed. That was a good sign. I grabbed my suitcases and carried them downstairs. Everyone was waiting for me at the table. I smiled at them.

"Good morning," I said.

They each said there good mornings back.

Simon got up and took my bags from me. "Are you sure you have to leave today?"

I smiled at him. "Yes, Simon, if I don't leave now I may never want to leave you guys." And I knew that was probably true. But my father was probably wondering if I was still alive or not. So I had to go back home. For his sake.

"We'll visit you," he said and then took my bags out to my car. I went to the table and sat next to Andrew who slid me some cereal. I poured myself some and got to eating. Simon returned and took his seat next to Tori. They all watched me. To tell you the truth that kind of made me a little uncomfortable. I quickly finished my cereal and put the bowl in the sink.

I looked at my watch. "Well I probably should start going." I gave Andrew a hug and he patted me on the back.

"I'm going to miss you, Chloe."

I smiled up at him. "Well you can come visit anytime." I looked at each of them. "You all can. Or you better!"

I laughed and gave Simon and Tori a hug also. I already felt tears pricking my eyes. Great. I wanted to wait to shed tears for when I was well on the road where no one can see.

They all followed me outside, but Tori followed me to the door of my car.

"I have something that I thought would interest you," she went in her packet and in her hand was a torn slip of paper. "I found this in Derek's room." She handed it to me. It read: _Chloe, I l-_ And the rest was torn away.

I looked at her confused.

She shrugged. "It had your name on it, I thought you would want it. Maybe you knew what it was."

I shook my head. "I don't." And I wished I did

"If I was you, I would ask him."

"Maybe I will when I see him again." Who knew when that would be.

"Tori," Simon called. "What are you doing?"

Tori stood up straight. "Oh I was just telling Chloe good-bye." She looked back at me. "Give me a call sometime and we can go shopping or something."

I smiled at her. "Of course."

"Good." Then she closed the door, waved and walked back to Simon and Andrew.

I started the car, and I tuned and waved to them all one last time and drove away.

-----

I probably drove when my car began to make a weird noise. Great just what I needed. I pulled over to the side of the road and stopped. I climbed out of my car and lifted the hood. I saw nothing wrong, yet I knew _nothing_ about cars.

"Need help, pretty lady?" said a voice behind me.

I turned and saw Nate standing there.

I smiled at him. "Sure, if you can fix it." I wondered if Derek was any where around.

He smiled back at me. "Of course I can fix it. I'm a man, aren't I?" He chuckled and walked to the hood of my car.

"Oh, there's the problem," he said. Wow, already?

He began fixing the problem, whatever it was. Men and cars. That was a mystery I would never get.

"There," he said after about five minutes. "See if your car starts now."

Wow that was fast.

I did and it started. I turned my head to thank him, but to see that his face was right there. I jumped back a little.

"Now it's your turn to do something for me." And then his lips crushed down on mine. I pushed him away and scooted back in the car, but he followed me, laughing.

"Why are you running?" He climbed on top of me and continued kissing me. His hands began to slip under my shirt. This couldn't be happening! I tried to push him away, but he was to strong! I just went limp and stopped fighting him. Hoping he would stop and see that it wasn't worth it. But he didn't.

Then suddenly he was dragged off me. I heard I growl of anger, and I heard a struggle. What was happening? Suddenly someone slid in the driver's seat and started the car. I started kicking him, thinking it was Nate.

"Chloe!"

I stopped. Wait a minute I knew that voice. I looked up and saw it was Derek.

"Oh, Derek!" I said very relieved. I sat up, but then was slammed back in the seat when he hit the gas. I looked behind and noticed that Nate wasn't alone. Three other guys were with him. They were chasing us, but we soon left them behind. Was that his Pack?

I smiled at Derek. "Thank you so much, Derek. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't come along." And then I passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Some of you ask how I come up with my ideas. Well sometimes when I go to sleep I think about my stories and ways to make them interesting.(I hope that doesn't sound weird) And other times when I'm typing a chapter an idea will just pop into my head and I'll think it sounds good so I put it in. And that's a little that happened with the past few chapters. Like when Chloe's car breaks down. And I think half the time those split second ideas work. Right? Well I hope you all enjoy this update, it's the longest yet and also one of my favorites so far. So I hope you all enjoy!!**

**~Axelrocks~**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Chloe," someone said my name as they shook me gently. "Chloe! Wake up?"

I cracked my eyes open, and blinked back in surprise when I saw Derek's face above mine. Where had he come from? Was I dreaming? Then everything came rushing back to me. He had saved me. He had saved me from being...raped. I shivered at the thought.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

I searched his concerned face. I was so happy he was here.

"I'm fine, Derek!" I smiled and lunged at him wrapping my arms around his shoulders and borrowed my head in his neck. I don't know why, but I felt so safe here and I didn't want to leave. "I'm so glad you're here."

He seemed to hesitate a little, but soon his arms were around me. They held me closely, and I didn't mind at all.

We broke apart and I looked around. We were still in my car and what looked like a gas station.

He looked me over. "Are you sure you're not hurt?" He picked up my wrist and I winced. It was bruised, Nate had held a steel grip on my wrist to stop me from going anywhere.

Derek grew angry when he sat it, he slammed his hand on the steering wheel.

"That son of a bitch!" He shouted, then his voice took on a quieter tone. "I can't believe I was a part of that pack. So stupid." He slammed his hand on the steering wheel again. Then he looked out of the window, away from me. I could tell he was ashamed of himself. But he didn't have to be.

I placed a hand on his shoulder, hoping to reassure him. "Derek, it's okay. You're not part of them now." It wasn't his fault. He hadn't known what they were liked. If he had he would have never joined them. I knew Derek well enough to know that.

He looked at me. "They hurt you, Chloe. If I hadn't been there..." He clenched the steering wheel hard, not wanting to think about it. Neither did I.

I inched closer to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. "But you were, Derek. And I'm glad you were the one to save me."

He looked over at me. "Really?" He seemed hopeful and I couldn't help but smile.

"Really." And I kissed him on the cheek and sat back in my seat.

His hand went up to his cheek, and he looked over at me. Surprise written all over his face. He couldn't believe what I had just done. And to tell you the truth I was surprised at myself. But I had no regrets. I would do it again, and maybe this time on the mouth.

What?! Where had that thought come from? I quickly threw the idea out of my head and didn't think of it again.

Just then someone tapped on the window. Derek looked over at rolled down the window. Staring at us was an older guy, gray hair, cane and all.

"Can we help you, sir?" Derek said politely. Like the perfect gentleman would.

The man scowled. "Yea, get a room." Then he walked away, leaning on his cane, muttering something like 'crazy kids and their hormones'.

I blushed, and then suddenly I started laughing. I don't know why I did, it just seemed to be funny I guess. Derek looked at me and he too began laughing.

I sat gasping for air. "I think we should head out before he comes back and this time he may use his cane on us."

Derek still laughing, agreed. He started the car and we got back onto the road. He turned to me. "Now you're going to have to tell me how to get to your house, okay?"

"Yea, or do you want me to drive?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm fine. Plus I don't want to risk another stop. I have no idea if Nate is following us, but I don't want to take the chance of catching up with us."

I shivered at the mention of Nate. No I didn't want to have another run in with him. Not ever. And hopefully with Derek here he would come no where near me again.

-------

"Turn here," I instructed Derek as we continued driving.

We probably had been on the road for an hour, and we probably had said maybe five words to each other since the gas station.

Were we doomed to limited conversations? I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Derek surprised me by asking.

I turned to him and shook my head. "Nothing." We weren't going to get anywhere if we didn't admit we had a problem.

"Derek?" I asked.

He looked at me. "Yea, Chloe?"

I sighed. "What happened...to us?"

He looked confused. "What are you talking about? We're fine, right?"

"No, what happened to how we use to be? Two years ago, before the safe house."

"Oh." And with that one word I knew that he too knew that something had seemed to happen between us. And he hadn't wanted it to happen either.

"We use to talk all the time then. And when we arrived at Andrew's it seemed that we had less and less to say to each other."

"I d-don't know why, Chloe." Or did he?

"When we did try to talk it seemed Simon always got in the way, didn't it?" I said.

"Yea." Then he asked a different question. "Why are you leaving the safe house, anyway? Don't you want to stay with Simon? You and him are together now?"

He seriously had no idea. "No, we're not together." Was that me, or did he look relived. "Him and Tori are."

"What?!" He asked completely surprised. He hadn't expected that, like I hadn't.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I have no idea how that happened. I always thought that he liked me." Wow, I couldn't believe I was talking to Derek about this.

"Me, too."

-----

_**Derek's POV**_

Damn, Simon! I wanted to slam my hand on the steering wheel in anger, but then Chloe would know something was wrong. And this was something I didn't want to discuss with her.

If I had known that Simon wasn't interested in Chloe then I would have showed her that I was the one who was interested. But no, he played her along and made me believe that he was going to ask her out. Damn!

And I didn't want to ask her out now. No, there was no way. Not after what she had gone through with Nate. I felt a hot flash of anger shoot through me when I thought of him. Then a pang of guilt. I was jealous of him. He had gotten to kiss Chloe, forcefully, but still he had done something that I've waited two and a half years to do. And he had only just met her.

------

_**Chloe's POV**_

Derek looked lost in his thoughts.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

He jumped in surprise. "Oh, nothing."

I rolled my eyes at him. That was a typical Derek response. Why did I even bother asking? _Maybe because you really wanted to know what he was thinking about. You wanted to know if he was thinking about you, _said my inner voice. I quickly shut that thought up. Yeah, right. Him thinking about me? Remember the last time you thought a boy liked you.

-------

We were in the city now. My dad owned two places. A house in the suburbs, and a penthouse. Knowing my father he was probably at the penthouse. Derek parked the car and together we walked in. We went straight for the elevator. No one seemed to recognize me, and that was good. I hit the top button on the elevator and we began going up.

The elevator door opened and I was the first to step out, Derek followed. I looked around, nothing had changed since I was here two and a half years ago.

"Wow, this is nice," said Derek behind me.

"Yea, and it's empty," I said and walked into the kitchen. On the refrigerator was a calendar. Yep, I knew it. he was on a business trip. he would be back in a couple days. I suppose I could wait for him to get back. I flipped through the calendar and stopped when I saw a date was circled. It was on my birthday and in the box it read _Chloe's 18th Birthday_. Tears pricked my eyes. He still thought I was alive, he still cared.

I wiped away the tears and walked back to the living room. I saw Derek begin heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

He turned and faced me. "I was leaving."

I noticed my keys were on the table by the couch. Where was he going? And was he going to walk there?

"No," I said. "Stay. Here...with me. Please." I didn't want him to leave, I would be lonely if he did.

He looked surprised. "Really? Are you sure you want me to stay?"

I nodded. "Yes, please. Stay as long as you want. I need you here."

-------**  
**

_**Derek's POV**_

She needed me here? Really? No, it couldn't be. She probably only wanted me around because I could protect her from Nate if he ever came around. I clenched my hands into fists just at the thought of him. If he ever did come after Chloe again I would kill him.

"Here," she said and broke me out of my angry thoughts. "I'll show you the room you can sleep in." She began walking down the hallway and entered one of many doors in the hallway. This place was huge for only one person, well two now. Now that Chloe was home and all.

I walked in and noticed the room was like any typical room. Bed, nightstand, dresser, desk. But it also had a big screen TV. Nice. That was one pleasure I hadn't given myself lately. Watching a nice action movie on a big screen.

"And don't worry about clothes you can borrow some of my dads." She looked me over and laughed. "Uh, never mind you're much taller than he is. Looks like we'll have to go shopping."

"Yea..." I said very unenthusiastically. Shopping wasn't my favorite thing in the world to do. But if it meant that I could get out of these clothes and have nice clean ones for when I was around Chloe, then I guess I could tolerate it this one time. I guess. But I wasn't going to be happy about it, though.

She smiled at me. "I feel the same way."

Whenever she smiled it felt like my heart was going to beat right out of my chest. Man I had it bad.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hello everyone! OMG I love you guys and your reviews! You help me update faster! Sadly my sequel to _In His Mind _isn't doing to good. So you would make me happy if you went over and read it. You don't have to review just read and If you want to tell you how it was go ahead. But i thought it was weird that the first story got 110 reviews and that one has 5. See the differance. You don't have to do though. Well I hope you all enjoy this update(sorry it's kind of short)**

**~Axelrocks~**

**Chapter 7**

_**Chloe's POV**_

"Are you hungry?" I asked Derek when we walked out of his room and headed towards the kitchen.

"Of course," he chuckled. "Aren't I always?"

And I knew that was true.

"Duh," I laughed. "I knew that." We walked into the kitchen. "So what do you want?"

He shrugged. "What do you have?"

I smiled. "I have no idea." This was my home and I had no idea what was in it. Hmmm, what would a single man living alone have? I don't know, we would just have to look around a little.

He laughed and together we began looking through the cupboards. Nothing seemed to catch my attention or Derek's either. But he was probably waiting for me to choose something. Of course. Then I reached for the last cupboard door the same time Derek did. Our hands touched, and it was like I had just been shocked. I jerked my hand back. What was that?

"Sorry," he mumbled and stepped back from the cupboard. Had he felt it too?

I tried to laugh it off. "Well let's see what's in here?" I opened it. "Cereal! Yes my favorite meal to cook!" I exclaimed and laughed.. I turned to him. "Sound good?"

He nodded. "Anything would be good now."

"Well consider yourself lucky. You didn't have to taste any of my cooking tonight."

He grabbed two bowls and two spoons. "Your cooking isn't that bad." Of course he would say that. He was the perfect gentleman.

I laughed at him. "Yeah, right. Do you even know what I made those couple times?"

"Uh..." he looked lost. That's what I thought.

I smirked. "See. Whatever it was, it was so burnt no one knew what it was. I didn't even know and I was the one who made it, too!"

"Maybe you've gotten better. You never know." I handed him the box and he poured cereal into both of our bowls. I poured the milk.

"Ha!" I couldn't help but say. "I think it should be a law to not let me anywhere near or a stove."

He chuckled.

"I hope you like cereal and toast because that's all I can make without burning. Well, I guess I can't make any promises on the toast though. Toast is kind of iffy sometimes. It depends if I'm paying attention or not." I picked up my bowl and he followed suit with his. He was laughing at the things I was saying.

"Here," I said. "I have a place to eat." I turned and smiled at him. "You're going to love the view."

I led him to a glass sliding door and opened it. We walked out into the balcony. It had two lawn chairs and the a grill, which was covered up. I didn't know when the last time my dad actually cooked on it. Well actually I didn't remember when the last time my dad actually cooked. We were more of a take out family you can say.

Derek placed his bowl on the table between the two chairs and went to the railing and leaned on it. It was beautiful view, especially at night. This was the best part of staying in the penthouse. If you asked me I would rather live in the house in the suburb. That's where we were mostly when my mother was alive, and we had so many good times there, well we had some here too. But I still preferred it there. Because when we were here it always meant dad had to do some business work and he wouldn't be here most of the time.

"Wow, what a view," he admired.

"Told you," I said and stood next to him reminiscing all the good times we had on this balcony. Dad would cook on the grill, me and my mom would point out different things on the streets below. That was so long ago. I missed those times. I missed my mother. I missed her so much.

"Chloe, what's wrong?" Derek asked me, his emerald green eyes filled with concern.

I gave him a perplexed look. "What do you mean?" I was fine. Did I not look fine?

"You're crying," He said and I was surprised when he wiped away a tear from cheek.

Where had that come from? I don't remember crying.

"I'm fine," I said and turned away knowing he wouldn't believe me so I took a seat and ate my cereal. Knowing I couldn't answer any of his questions if my mouth was full. Derek followed suit and I could feel him looking over at me once in awhile. He was still worried. Did he really care about me? Or did he think I was going crazy and I was going to kill him in his sleep later?

It was probably the latter.

-------------

Two empty bowls later I began to shiver. It had gotten considerably colder out.

"Do you want me to get you a blanket?" Derek asked. Of course he was wearing short sleeves and didn't even look one bit cold.

I smiled at him, happy that he cared. "No, thanks. I think I'm going to go to bed. We have a big shopping trip tomorrow."

I laughed when Derek groaned. "That sounds like fun," he said.

I stood up. "You can stay up as long as you want. Anything in the kitchen you can have." I found myself rambling, so I stopped.

"I think I'll stay up a little bit longer. Just look out at the view."

"That' fine. See you in the morning. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

--------------

_**Derek's POV**_

I watched her retreat into the apartment and head to her room. To tell you the truth I was tired, but I wanted to stay up a little to keep watch. If Nate tried to sneak in here somehow I would be ready. There was no way he was going to get within ten feet of Chloe. I wouldn't allow it.

I sat there for awhile, just thinking. I was thinking about Simon and Tori. They were together? Really? And I was thinking about Andrew, too. But mostly I was thinking about Chloe. Even if he I tried I could probably never stop thinking about her. The more I thought about the more I figured that she was probably my mate after all. They protectiveness I feel towards her. That was defiantly a possibility.

I don't know how long I was there thinking, but suddenly I heard a scream. I immediately shot to my feet.

Chloe!


	8. Chapter 8

**/N Hello everyone! here's the next chapter, sorry for the cliffhanger. But hopefully this makes up for it! Well to answer another question. Yes I have read Kelley Armstrong's Women of the Otherworld series. I LOVE THEM!! I just finished reading No Humans Involved and LOVED IT!! Jeremy and Lucas are like my favorite characters!(Clay too!) And so far I've liked all the female narroter's so far(IDK about Hope though she just seems like an outsider because she's new. But we'll see Kelley always has amazing book!) Well that's enough of my rant now enjoy my update!(or so i hope!)**

**~Axelrock~**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_**Derek's POV**_

I burst through the door to her room. She was sitting up and was staring wide-eyed at me. I was immediately at her side.

"What's wrong, Chloe?" I asked and I scanned her over to see if she had been hurt anywhere. She wasn't and I breathed a sigh of relief. So why had she screamed?

She slowly turned her head to me, she was trembling. "I h-had a n-nightmare."

I sat on her bed and gathered her in my arms. To my surprise she didn't pull away from me. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She nodded. "Nate. He was chasing me...he got me." She shuddered. "Thank God I woke up and thank God you were here, Derek."

-----------

_**Chloe's POV**_

I felt safe in Derek's arms. I really did. But what was I doing here? I pulled out of his arms. He looked hurt, I felt bad.

I smiled at him. "Thanks, Derek." I reached over and gave him a hug I didn't want to let go this time, but I had to. So I did.

He stood up. "Well I should probably head back to bed."

"No!" I exclaimed.

He looked at me in surprise. I didn't blame him. And he was probably going to think I was crazing after I told him what I wanted him to do.

I blushed. "No, please stay. I want you here in case I have another nightmare." _Or in case Nate comes and gets me for real._

He still looked surprised. "Okay...well let me get a blanket an pillow so I can sleep on the floor."

"You don't have to," I said and blushed. What was wrong with me?

"What do you mean?"

"You can," I paused and took a breath. "You can sleep...here." I patted the spot next to me. Him being on the floor was too far away. I wanted him nearer.

"What?" He was totally in shock.

My face continued to grow red. "I want you to sleep here. My bed is big enough."

--------------

_**Derek's POV**_

What was she thinking? She wanted to share a bed? With me? Was she feeling okay? Seriously. But hey, I couldn't complain. I was actually happy that she would want me that close to her. When she had pulled away from me I was afraid she was going to tell me to get away from her. No, this was much better.

She seemed to look me over. Was she rethinking what she had said? I hoped not.

"You don't have to sleep in your clothes."

What?!

--------------

_**Chloe's POV**_

At the shocked look on his face I quickly added. "My dad has pajamas you can wear. They'll be a little small, but I think they will be more comfortable than those."

He sighed I relief and I blushed. Had he been thinking what he thought he was?

I swung my legs over the side of the be and hopped out. "Come one follow me I'll get you some pajamas."

--------------

_**Derek's POV**_

I followed Chloe out of her room and into her father's room. She had scared me back there when she had said I didn't have to wear my clothes. I thought she had wanted me to take them off and... I didn't even want to think about it. It was way too embarrassing.

"Here," she said and held up a pair of flannel pants and shirt. "Tries these on. These are the biggest ones he has."

I took them and she showed me to the adjoining bathroom to her father's room. I walked in, shut the door and shed my old clothes. I sniffed my shirt. Um...I probably should take a shower or something.

I opened the door a crack. "Um...Chloe?"

"Yea?" She answered.

"Can I, uh, take a shower?"

"Of course!" she said and I was about to shut the door when she asked. "Do you need to borrow a pair of my dad's underwear?"

-------------

I stepped out of the shower feeling very clean. I made sure that I scrubbed myself all over with soap. I had to make sure that I smelled good. I didn't want Chloe to smell my stink.

I put on the flannel pants. The were a couple inches to short, which was to be expected. I picked up the shirt. Now time to try the shirt on.

I tried to put my arm through the sleeve and let me tell you Chloe's dad had skinny arms. I couldn't put my arm through it. Well I could force it, but I would probably rip the sleeve completely off.

Oh, well I didn't like sleeping with a shirt on anyway. But I was sharing a bed with Chloe...I grabbed the shirt I was wearing before. If I had to I would put it on.

I walked out of the room to find Chloe sleeping on a chair. Great. I sighed and picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room. Guess I was sleeping in my own room tonight. Oh well.

I placed her in her bed and pulled the covers up. I resisted the urge to kiss her forehead. With my luck she would probably wake up just as I was doing it and she would probably freak out. I didn't want that to happen.

I began to walk out of the room.

"Derek?" I heard her say, her voice sleepy.

"Yea?" I turned to her.

"Where you going? You're supposed to sleep here." She scooted over to make room for me.

I sighed. "Ok." I walked over to the bed and climbed in next to her and pulled the covers over up. Great. How was I going to sleep when Chloe was only a couple inches away?

------------

But I did go to sleep, but not for long. I had my very own nightmare. Me and Chloe were in the same bed, like we were now. I was sitting awake while she slept. Then suddenly the door opened. Thinking it was Nate I sat up, but it was her father. And he had a shotgun.

He took one look at me and his eyes narrowed to tiny slits and raised the gun to point at me. "You," he growled. "What are you doing with my daughter?"

I didn't stay sleeping to wait for my answer. Instead I shot awake and I was breathing heavily. I checked my chest for any bullet holes, just in case it was reali Of course I didn't find any. And let me tell you I didn't get much sleep after that.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Here's another update. I got 9 reviews last chapter! That's the most reviews of gotten in one chapter this story so far. Thank you guys so much!! You all are the very best!! Now enjoy this update!**

**~Axelrocks~**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_**Derek's POV**_

The sun began to creep through the window and I found myself opening my eyes. I guess I had been able to go to sleep after all. I went to get up to find that Chloe's arm was slung across my bare chest and she snuggled close to my side. That was why I had felt warmer than usual. But when had this happen? And how come I didn't feel it when it did?

Then I asked myself another question. If I had felt it would I have taken her arm off, or would I have left it there? I probably would have left it there, I admitted to myself. I liked it there.

But I had to get up, so I gently took her arm of me, even though I hated to do so, and I climbed out of bed. I figured I could maybe make some breakfast, since Chloe claimed she was the worst cook alive. I still didn't belive her though. But I decided to try my hand at cooking.

I padded into the kitchen. It took me five minutes to find a pan, and then I found some eggs in the kitchen. Five for me and two for Chloe. I found the bacon and decided to cook it all. I was probably going to eat it anyway. That was the good thing about me. I was a human garbage disposal. Well I did have my limits. Like eating actual garbage for instance.

Just then the phone rang. I quickly grabbed it before it work Chloe up.

"Hello, Saunder's residents," I said.

"Hello?" said a female voice. It was very familiar.

"Who's this?" I asked.

"Derek?" she said. "Derek is that you?"

Tori! What was she doing calling Chloe? Great now she was going to start asking questions as to why I was here.

"Derek? What are you doing there? Is Chloe there? Can I talk to her?"

See what did I tell you. That was Tori for you. She always wants to know_ everything_ that's going on and she hated to be left out. Well I wasn't going to tell her anything, so I hoped she likes being disappointed.

"Well, she's sleeping. But I'll tell her you called, okay?"

"Wait!" She exclaimed not wanting me to hang up on her. "What are you doing there?"

I sighed and I didn't want to tell her. Because knowing Tori she would probably drive out here to make sure Chloe was okay. And well, I didn't want her here just because I liked how I got to be alone with Chloe all the time. We actually talked. It was like old times.

"I just came for a visit," I said.

"Oh," she sounded disappointed. "Okay, well I'll talk you later, Derek."

"Okay," I said

"Bye."

"Bye." And I set the phone down and turned my attention back to the stove.

"You're up early," Chloe said and padded into the kitchen. I jumped at the sound of her voice, but quickly calmed myself down.

Her hair was in complete disarray and I had to stifle a laugh.

"What's so funny?" She demanded.

I straightened up and went to the stove to flip over the eggs. "Nothing."

She placed her arms on her hips. "Derek Souza," she said like she was my mother or something. "What is so funny?"

I ran my fingers through my hair. She didn't get it. "Um...why don't you go look in the mirror."

"Ugh!" she exclaimed, but she walked into the bathroom anyway.

I chuckled to myself and scooped the bacon and eggs onto two plates. She came back a couple minutes later, her hair brushed.

She saw me and scowled. "That wasn't very nice, you know."

I smiled. "Sorry. I hope this may cheer you up." And I handed her a plate filled with eggs and bacon.

She rolled her eyes. "I guess this will do." She took the plate and I took mine and we went back to the balcony where we ate before.

We sat down and she looked at me.

"Derek, I don't know what I would do if you weren't here."

--------------

_**Chloe's POV**_

It was true. I didn't know what I would be doing right now. I would probably starve to death, for one. I was glad he was here. I had someone to talk to. And it was just like old times.

I finished my food and looked over at Derek to see he was already down. I also noticed he didn't have a shirt on. He had some really _nice_ abs.

I quickly looked away and I felt my face grow red. What was wrong with me? First I liked Simon. Was I now falling for his brother?

-----------------

_**Derek's POV**_

I noticed that Chloe was staring at me strangely out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head and she quickly looked away. What? Did I have egg yolk on my face, my... I looked down. Oh. I didn't have a shirt on. I looked at her and I could tell her face was growing red. Maybe I should get a shirt on.

I stood up and took my plate, I grabbed Chloe's plate from beside her.

"I'm going to get dressed."

She stood up and nodded. "Okay, and I'll go take a shower and then we can go shopping!"

---------------

I sat in my bed and watched TV on the big screen. This was the first time I had actually laid in it.

I flipped through the channels, not finding anything good, and waited for Chloe. For all I know this could be awhile. She being a girl and all. I remembered I would have to wait an hour just for Tori to get done in the bathroom.

"You ready?" Chloe was in my doorway looking at me.

I switched off the TV and swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up. I sighed. "As ready as I will ever be."

She laughed and I followed her out of the penthouse and down the elevator and onto the streets of the city. This was going to be fun. Wrong.

-------------

Actually it wasn't that bad. Chloe liked shopping just as much as I did. Which wasn't that much. If you couldn't tell. So we got in the store and out. I had gotten three pairs of jean and three t-shirts that was it. We were done and it only took fifteen minutes

Chloe turned and smiled at me. "You know if I was with Tori we would probably be out here for hours."

I gently nudged her with my shoulder. "I bet your glad you're here with me, huh?"

She laughed and nudged me back. "Of course! You're the best shopping partner ever!"

Oh speaking of Tori. "Oh, yeah. Earlier Tori called while you were sleeping. I told her you were sleeping. So she wants you to call her later."

"Oh, okay!" She took out her cell phone.

I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. This was supposed to be just me and her. I know selfish. Right?

She closed the cell phone and looked at me and smiled. "You know what? I'll call her later."

I sighed in relief. It was like she had read my mind.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Sorry everyone for the wait, I was kind of busy yesterday and most of today too. I hope this chapter is worth the wait. I can tell you it's one of my favorites so far and maybe you all will think so too! I hope :) Well enjoy!**

**~Axelrocks~**

**Chapter 10**

_**Chloe's POV**_

We returned to the apartment just as it was turning dark. We had grabbed a bite while we were out. We had also grabbed a movie. One we had both wanted to see. I went to the kitchen to get popcorn and Derek set to work on the DVD player.

As the popcorn popped I decided I would call Tori. Knowing if I didn't she would never forgive me. So I took out my cell phone and dialed her number.

She answered on the second ring. "Oh my God, Chloe! Finally you called!"

I rolled my eyes and was about so say something back to her, but she beat me to it.

"So spill!" she exclaimed.

"Spill what?" I asked.

She sighed. "Tell me why Derek is there? He answered the phone this morning. Did he spend the night? You better tell me!"

"Okay, okay, Tori calm down." And then I told her everything that happened to me.

"Oh my God, Chloe, are you okay?!"

"Yea," I laughed. "I'm here aren't I? But if Derek hadn't been there, then I don't know..." I trailed off.

"That is so romantic!" she gushed.

"What?!" I sputtered, hoping I had heard wrong.

"Derek coming to save you. I wish Simon would do something like that for me." Then you could hear Simon go. "What are you talking about?" In the background.

"It's not like I planned for all of the to happen. But I was glad Derek had come and saved me and not just because I could have been killed either."

"Ahhh," I heard her say.

I smiled. "Tori we really need to talk." Just then the microwave went off. "But later, me and Derek are watching a movie."

"Ahh," she said again. "Now you two have fun and you better call me with details."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, right. Like anything is going to happen between us."

"There better! Well I got to go to. Simon is taking me out."

"Well you two have fun and I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, bye."

` "Bye." And we hung up.

I took the popcorn out of the microwave and put in a bowl. Then I walked into the living room to join Derek.

-----------------

_**Derek's POV**_

I got up from the couch to see what was taking Chloe so long. I came close to the kitchen and I heard she was talking on the phone. I wasn't eavesdropping, I swear! I was just waiting for her to get down. But while I was standing there I may have heard a couple things.

Then I heard my name. My ears perked up and I listened harder.

I heard Chloe say. It's not like I planned for all of the to happen. But I was glad Derek had come and saved me and not just because I could have been killed either."

What? She was glad I had been there and not because I saved her life? I felt like shouting for a joy.

I must have missed something because then Chloe was say.

"Yeah, right. Like anything is going to happen between us."

Nothing going to happen between us! Did she want something to happen? Really?

I heard her say bye and hang up. That was my queue to leave I didn't want her to know that I had been listening in. So rushed over to the TV and act like I had just figured out to work it.

"Do you have it working?" I heard her ask.

I turned to face her and watched as she walked and placed a bowl of popcorn on the table. Then I said, "Yep, all set."

She smiled. "Good." She sat on the couch, right in the middle.

I walked over to the couch and sat right next to her. I smiled to myself. Step one. Check.

-------------------

_**Chloe's POV**_

I was surprised when Derek sat next to me. I didn't mind. No not at all. The movie we had gotten looked kind of scary and I was glad Derek was that close.

"You know I have an idea," I said blushing as I said it.

He looked down at me. "Yes?"

"We should turn off all the lights. You can't watch a scary movie without the lights off, right?."

"That is a good idea," he said and got up and turned off all the lights. Then he came back and sat right back down.

We sat together, the glow of the TV the only light on.

"Okay now we're ready."

"Good." Then he pushed play.

------------

_**Derek's POV**_

Turning the lights off was a good idea. With the big screen it almost seemed like we were at the movies. And it almost seemed like me and Chloe were on a date. Almost.

Then as we were watching Chloe suddenly got scared, she reached for my hand and squeezed. I looked down and smiled. I loved the way her hand felt in mine.

_Now's your chance, Derek!_ My inner voice said. It was now or never.

I took my arm, the one she wasn't holding, and put my arm around her. She looked at it, then at me and smiled. Then she snuggled closer to me.

Perfect!

---------

The movie was over and we were heading to bed. We stopped in front of her room.

She looked at me. "I had fun today. Thanks, Derek."

"You're welcome," I said. _Do it! _I began to lean forward, and she seemed to leaned towards me too. Just as our lips were about to meet the phone rang.

Dammit!

She sighed. "I better get that. If it's Tori, I swear..." she didn't finish her sentence, but she picked up the phone.

---------

_**Chloe's POV**_

"Hello?" I said probably more forcefully than I should have.

"Hello, may I speak to Steve Saunders," said a male voice.

"Um, he's not here right now. This is his daughter, Chloe. Whose this? Do you want me to leave a message?"

"This is Nathan Kress. Do you know when he'll be back?"

"Either late tomorrow, of the day after."

"Okay, I'll call him then. Thank you. Bye."

And then he hung up.

I looked over at Derek. "It was someone for my father."

"Oh," he said.

We stood there a couple minutes. It was awkward. We were just about to kiss! Me and Derek! Huh, who would have thought.

"Well," I said finally. "I'm going to bed." I walked to my room and turned and faced him. "Goodnight, Derek."

"Goodnight," he mumbled and walked to his own room.

He wasn't the only one who was disappointed.

-------------

_**Derek's POV**_

I threw my covers of my bed. We were so close! Damn that phone! I wondered, who ever that was, knew how much I hated them right now.

I didn't know when the next time me and Chloe would ever get that close would be again. It better be soon. I'll make it be soon. And this time I'm going to unplug the phone.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Hello everyone! Here's the next chapter! It's the longest and one of my favorites so far!(I know I said that about the last chapter too lol) Well enjoy!!**

**~Axelrocks~**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

_**Chloe's POV**_

I laid awake in my bed, unable to go to sleep. Instead I replayed all the things that happened to Derek. More specifically the things that happened between me and Derek. It was just like old times and then some. Derek opened up more, and he was getting braver. He tried to kiss me! I had no problem with that at all.

I don't know when I had started liking Derek, but I knew it didn't just happen these past couple days. I probably liked him along and I never realized it. Or I didn't want to. I never thought Derek would be interested in me, or any girl actually. He just seemed too serious and set on his goals. He had no time for personal things. But now it was totally different. He was funny and fun to be around. Smiles and laughter suited him. They suited him well and I found myself trying to get to see those more often. Even if it meant me making a fool of myself. Like this morning with my wild and crazy hair. Now _that_ wasn't intended, but it still made me happy to see that smile and that twinkle in his green eyes. I longed to know how it felt to be in his arms, how his lips felt on mine... I sighed. I had it bad. And I was secretly glad now that Simon really hadn't asked me out.

Just then my door began to open. I sat up in bed smiling, thinking it was Derek coming to visit me. A figure walked through the door, I couldn't see who it was. The figure stopped on the side of my bed.

"Hello, Derek," I said. And I secretly hoped he had come because he had thought I had had a nightmare and I wanted him there. And I did.

But the figure snorted. "Derek? Ha, sorry sweetie. It's me." He flipped on the light beside me.

I gasped. Nate!

----------

I opened my mouth, ready to scream. Derek would be here in seconds and Nate would kiss his life good bye. Derek would tear him limb from limb. But Nate was faster than me and quickly covered my mouth.

"Sorry, babe, can't have you doing that," he laughed.

I saw a flash of sliver, and he took from his coat a gun.

"Now, I'm going to uncover your mouth. If you scream I will shoot you and then when your precious Derek comes through the door I'll shoot him too."

He removed his fingers.

"How did you find me?" I asked. Had he followed me and Derek here? But why was he now just showing up? He could have easily gotten us while we were out.

He took his hand and stuck out his pinky and thumb in the universal sign for telephone. "Hello, is Steve Saunders there? This is Nathan Kress." He laughed. "I almost thought I ruined it. Nathan. Come on. Nathan really? Sounds too much like Nate right? I thought only stupid people wouldn't catch that. And plus my voice should have sounded familiar, right?"

I gasped of course I didn't catch it. That had been him on the phone! How stupid could I be? I had practically told him my father wasn't here and no one was here to protect. Well Derek, but I guess Nate figured he could beat him.

"Did your parents not teach you anything? You're supposed to say your parents are busy to strangers, and not tell them you're alone. Silly girl, you made it too easy." He tsked and shook his head.

"But how did you find out where I lived? How did you get my phone number?"

"It's called a phone book, honey, everyone gets one. And your last name? Thank Derek, he would talk about you all the time. All I had to do was listen and he basically told me your life story. Things like that make my life so much easier." He chuckled to himself.

"B-But why m-me?" Ugh my damn stutter! This was where I didn't want to sound like I was afraid. I had to stay in control.

He thought about it for a little bit. "To tell you the truth I honestly don't know. Maybe it's because you're rich and you're not that bad to look at either. You have great body. Oh also because Derek seems to want you so much. I want to show him I can get you and he can't. Even if I have to take it by force." He traced his finger along me chin. I flinched back from his touch.

He smirked. "There's no reason for you to be afraid of me. I won't hurt you...much." He continued to get closer and his face was within inches of mine. "Now where were we?" Then his lips crushed onto mine...again.

He broke away and smirked. "Who knows, when I'm done you may want to be with me anyway. Forget Derek."

"Never!" I spat.

He laughed. "Oh well, it's your loss." Then he began to tug my shirt over my head.

"Please stop," I said meekly. I was close to tears. I couldn't scream for Derek, he would get killed if I did. But if I didn't then...I shuddered.

He laughed. "What? Are you scared? Don't worry I'll take it slow."

He climbed on top of me and began kissing my neck as he hands slid under my shirt. He tried to unclasp my bra.

This isn't happening! This isn't happening! I kept saying over and over hoping this was another nightmare.

"This isn't so bad. Huh, Chloe?" He whispered in my ear as he continued kissing my neck. "This is more than Derek would do, right?"

I didn't answer. I had focused on a spot on the ceiling. I didn't feel anything. I didn't care.

Just then the door opened. Derek walked through.

"Chloe, are you okay? I heard voices." He stopped and growled when he saw Nate.

Nate quickly got up and took his gun out. He was still straddling me.

"Don't move, or I _will_ kill you," said Nate and he had a smirk of triumph on his face. Like he had won.

Derek looked from him to me, but he didn't move. I sighed in relief. I thought he was going to attack Nate and get himself.

Nate laughed and looked down at me. "Looks like we're going to have a audience." He looked back at Derek. "I don't mind if you watch. Actually I _want _to see the jealousy on your face." He laughed. then continued to kiss my neck.

I continued looking at Derek. His fists were clenched and his face was full of pure rage. I shook my head, not wanting him to do anything as bad as that sounded.

My bra was unclasped and Nate continued to pull my shirt off. Then I heard a growl. I turned to Derek.

"No, Derek!" I screamed.

But it was too late. He lunged and I closed my eyes as a gunshot sounded.

-----------

I quickly sat up and pushed Nate off, while he wasn't paying attention. I must have had a burst of adrenaline because I would have never been able to do that before.

I screamed and rushed at Nate, he was dazed for a moment. I slashed at his face. He hand went there and he looked on it. Blood.

"You crazy bitch!" He exclaimed and brought the gun up. I quickly grabbed it and wrestled with him. But he was too strong. So I pushed him, he tripped over a chair and fell. He hit his head on the corner of my dresser and was out cold.

I stared at him a couple minutes , making sure he was really out, then ran to Derek. He was struggling to get up. There was blood on his arm.

"Where are you hit?" I asked.

"It was just a graze," he said and pushed up his sleeve and I saw a big gash. It would need stitches. "I'm fine, but it hurts like hell." I helped him to stand.

He looked over at Nate's unconscious form. "You did that?" he asked me.

I nodded, and I suddenly felt very tired. I grew dizzy, and my legs gave way. Derek grabbed me, with his good arm. He was still surprising very strong with only one hand.

He led me to the bed and I sat on it.

"Are you hurt? Did he…?"

"No, I'm fine. Now about you." I tried to get up, but he gently pushed me back down. "No, I'm fine. I'll just wrap it up."

I looked at him wearingly, then I looked at Nate. "What are we going to do about him?"

Derek reached over and got his gun and smiled. "Let's just say he will be surprised when he wakes up."

----------------

Nate slowly began to open his eyes. He looked down and yelled. I couldn't help but giggle. Derek was holding him by his leg over the edge of the balcony. he gave him one good shake.

"You know I should just drop you and not give you another chance." Derek growled.

"No, no please." Nate begged and he actually began to cry. Wow what a baby. He wasn't fit to be the leader of a Pack.

"You're lucky I feel like being gracious today. If I ever see you again I will kill you, and if I ever see you anywhere _near_ Chloe I will kill you. Even if I found out you're in the same city as her, I will kill you!"

"Okay, I'll leave! I'll leave!" He sputtered.

Derek swung him around and threw him on the floor. Nate scrambled to his feet.

"Leave now," Derek said.

Nate practically ran to the door, threw it open and raced to the elevator. Me and Derek looked down below and laughed when we saw Nate run out of the building and down the street. Suddenly we heard a screech of tire wheels. We looked down and saw Nate had been hit by a car. But he wasn't down for long. He got up, clutching his arm, looked up at us, and ran, or to better say, limped away. We laughed some more. We didn't feel bad for him. Not at all.

I grabbed Derek in a hug, and I was surprised tears were pouring out of my cheeks. "Thank you, Derek, thank you for everything."

He stroked my hair. "You're welcome, Chloe. I'm just glad I got there just in time."

I looked up at him. "Me too." Tell him! Tell him how you feel. "Derek, I have to tell you something…"

"Yea, Chloe?"

"Derek, I…I…" I stopped and sighed. Chicken!! I screamed at myself. Tell him that you love him! Tell him!

But I couldn't, I wasn't brave enough to do so. A part of me wanted to say I was afraid of rejection. But I knew Derek wouldn't reject me. I think he cared for me too. So what was my problem?! I didn't know and I briefly hated myself for it.

So I looked at him. "Derek, I…need to get a look at that arm."

He looked disappointed. "Oh…yeah, That ounds like a good idea."

I made my way to the kitchen, all the while mentally slapping myself. I was so disappointed in myself. All I had to say was those three simple words and we would be together. I sighed again. It looked like those three words weren't so simple to begin with.

* * *

**A/N Hello! I just wanted to talk about the Nathan Kress. I had no idea he was on iCarly. I needed something that sounded like Nate(Nathan, duh) And then I was like Kress sounds like a good last name for Nathan. Probably because I saw it from iCarly. LOL. So using his name was totally on accident :)**

**~Axelrocks~**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Hey everyone sorry for the wait. But I think the wait is going to be worth it after reading this chapter(I hope anyway) So enjoy!!!**

**~Axelrocks~**

**Chapter 12**

_**Chloe's POV**_

I was sitting atop the counter in the kitchen and was slowly stitching up Derek's wound. I couldn't believe I was doing this! I almost had to look away every time I poked the needle through his skin and wipe up the trickle of blood.

"Are you sure you want me to do this?" I had asked him earlier.

"Well I can't exactly do it myself, right?" He had said. "And there is no way I'm going to go to the hospital and get it done. Too many questions I wouldn't want to answer."

So I was stuck with it. I had found the first aid kit in the bathroom and was surprised to find some morphine. Now _that_ Derek was giving himself. I was going to be jabbing him with a needle I don't know how many times. So he can do it to himself at least once.

So here I was sewing up Derek's arm like I was sewing up a hole in my jeans. And that was exactly what I thought. _Chloe, this isn't skin you're sewing, it's your favorite jeans_. I kept saying to myself in my head.

"Um...Chloe?" Derek asked me.

I opened my eyes and looked at him. "Yea, Derek?"

"Uh, could you keep your eyes open? I'd rather not have places on my arm sewed to where it's not supposed to." He smiled at me.

My breath caught, and I felt my face begin to grow red. "Oh my God I'm so sorry!" I looked down at my stitching and saw that I was done. And I had been about to sew part of his arm that hadn't been numbed. Oops. That would have been kind of painful.

I grabbed the scissors that were sitting beside me and snipped the thread. "Okay, all done!" I exclaimed.

He looked at his arm and examined it. He looked up at me and smiled again. "Hmm, nice job. You can't even tell this was your first time stitching up an arm."

I laughed. "Knowing you, it probably won't be my last."

He laughed too. "You're probably right. That means that you are going to always stay by me."

I think he must have realized what he said because he looked away from me. Embarrassed.

I smiled to myself. Lucky for him, but I had decided a long time ago that I would always want to be near him.

-------------

**Derek's POV**

I couldn't believe I had just said that! She was probably thinking I was weird or something. But it was the truth, I couldn't help it. And I couldn't bear thinking that we wouldn't always be together. These few days had been great. No Simon or Tori to interrupt us.

I turned and faced her, we were the same height, only because she was sitting on the countertop. We were face to face and it would have been so easy to pull her close and...kiss her. But I didn't. he had gone through to much already these last few days. I sighed, why was I always giving that same excuse just when I was about to do something? Well she had been attacked...twice. I wanted to give her space before I made a move. I didn't want her to think I was another Nate.

----------------

**Chloe's POV**

Me and Derek stood there in silence, well I was sitting. Before things began to get awkward I hopped off the counter.

"Well you can go to sleep, if you want. You're probably pretty tired. I think I'm going to stay up a little while longer."

"I can't sleep either," Derek said. "I'm too wired. Maybe we can watch another movie or something. Just so we can sit and relax."

"Sure," I agreed. That sounded like a good idea. "As long as it's nothing scary. I think I've seen enough scary things the past week to last a lifetime."

"Was seeing yourself in the mirror when you wake up one of them," He said with a teasing glint in his eye.

"Derek!" I exclaimed. "That was mean!"

"I know," he laughed. "I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?"

"I guess," I sighed with a smile.

"Good," he said and walked by me and playfully ruffled my hair.

"Hey!" I exclaimed and followed him into the living room.

"Okay," he said and stopped in front of the shelf by the TV that held the movies. "We should watch something funny." he picked out a movie.

I smiled at the choice.

He smiled back and said, "How about something with Johnny Depp?"

------------------

**Derek's POV**

I knew she would like the movie I picked out, her favorite actor was Johnny Depp. I placed the DVD in the player and sat next to her. We were sitting as close as we had been the last time we had watched a movie.

She looked up at me. "You know this is one of my favorite movies. I've watched it so many times. I love it!"

Yes! I said in my head. Score one for Derek. "I've seen this maybe once and that was when I was little. So I don't remember it at all. Do you want to refresh my memory?"

"Okay." She smiled and began, "Okay it's about this guy who owns a car repair shop, he has a sister who's a little special, not much at all. Well one day Joon, the sister, and some of Benny's, the brother, plays card and she ends up getting Sam, one of the guy's cousins also played by Johnny Depp. Sam is dyslexic, but he loves, acts, and dresses like Buster Keaton and Charlie Chaplin. So he becomes Benny and Joon's housekeeper. And soon him and Joon fall in love." She stopped and looked at me. "That's where I'm going to stop to stop. You're going to have to watch it to find out the rest."

"Sounds like it's a chick flick," I mumbled.

She elbowed me. "Shh! You'll like it!"

And, to tell you the truth, I did.

---------------

I found myself dozing off during the end credits. I was too lazy to get up and take the movie out and put it into it's case. Also I couldn't even get up even if I did have the energy. Chloe was leaning heavily on my shoulder. If I moved she would probably wake up and she really needed her sleep.

"So did you like it?"

I looked down, her eyes were still closed, and I said, "Yes, I did." It was a really good movie. I couldn't honestly say that Johnny Depp is probably the best actor of all time.

She smiled. "See? I told you, you would."

"Yea..."

"So what was your favorite part?" She asked me her eyes still closed.

"I had many parts I liked," I said. "But I think my favorite was when he was swinging in front of Joon's room towards the end. That was great. And when he fell." I laughed just thinking about it.

She smiled. "That is my favorite part too."

"Really?" I asked.

She nodded, then when back to sleep.

Hm, maybe we were more alike than I thought.

-------------

I woke up to find we had somehow moved in the night. I was laying flat on the couch towards the back and Chloe lay in front of me. My arms were around her and my face seemed to be burrowed in her hair. So that was what I smelled. The sweet scent of her hair. I inhaled. Lilacs. They reminded me of summer days when I was little. Me and Simon would play outside and I would always smell lilacs. So smiling at the scent I began to doze off again.

-----------

I woke up again, this time to the sunlight streaming through the windows. Chloe was gone. But when I heard a pan crash to the ground in the kitchen and someone saying "Damn!" I knew where she was. I smiled to myself and walked to the kitchen.

"Good morning," I said.

She looked up from the stove, and I notice she was cooking something I didn't recognize.

"Actually it's more like good afternoon," she said. "It's almost one in the afternoon."

I opened my eyes wide in surprise. We had slept in pretty late.

I swept a hand through my hair. "Uh, Chloe, will I have enough time to take a shower before it's time to eat."

She waved a hand in front of her nose. "Eww, please do." Her face was serious, then it broke into a big grin. "That was for last night."

I threw my hands up in surrender. "Okay, no more being mean to each other. Truce."

She laughed. "Truce."

Then I made my to the badly needed shower.

----------

I finished the last bit of what ever Chloe had cooked. She hadn't told me what it was. I was probably better off not knowing anyway. But it was good, anyway.

She got up and was about to take my plate, but I stopped her.

"No," I said. "You cooked, I'll do the cleaning up."

She smiled. "Okay." She set her plate in front of me. "I'll be out on the balcony when you're done. I-I need to tell you something."

I looked up her confused. "Okay, see you in a few minutes."

She smiled, nervously, and left.

---------

I walked out on the balcony to see her leaning on the railing. She hadn't noticed me and her gaze was fixated on something in the sky.

I quietly walked up beside her. "Chloe?" I said.

She jumped at the sound of my voice. "Oh, hey Derek." She seemed really nervous.

"So what were you going to tell me?" I asked eager to know what it was.

She became very nervous and looked down. "Derek, promise me you won't get mad after I tell you." What was wrong with her?

What? What was she going to tell me? Was it something bad? Was she going to tell me she never wanted to see me again? I sighed a deep breath and pushed all those negative thoughts away. Chloe would never want me to leave, she would have asked me a long time ago to leave if she did.

So I tilted her chin up so she looked me right in the face when I spoke.

"There will never be a reason why I will ever get mad at you."

She sighed and began to look around everywhere except at me.

"Derek," she finally spoke rubbing her hands together and her voice was kind of shaking. Whatever she as going to tell me she was scared to do it.

She took a deep breath. "Derek, I, uh, I love you."

**A/N Hmmm... I wonder if any of you can tell me which Johnny Depp movie I described in here. Tell me in a review and I will tell you if you were right.**

**P.S On my profile I have a poll. It askes what Darkest Powers story of mine you like. I would appreciate if you all took it :) Also on my profile the picture is from the movie I described, maybe that will help you all out :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Hello everyone! I updated as fast as I could! And I just wanted to tell you I got 13 reviews last chapter! That's the most I've gotten on any chapter so far! Thank you all so much. On and about the movie I was describing in the last chapter is Benny and Joon(ReadingInTheDark and kenhat both got it right! Congratulations!) That movie is so cute and awesome and if you ever get the chance to see it you should. You'll love it! :) Especially Johnny Depp! lol. Well, okay, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**~Axelrocks~**

**Chapter 13**

**Derek's POV**

What she said made me want to jump up and down for joy. She loved me! But why would she think that I would get mad at her for telling me her feelings?

I looked at her and noticed she was looking at the ground. I tilted her head up and wiped away a lone tear with my thumb.

"I'm sorry Derek, I shouldn't have said that," she spoke rapidly.

"Chloe," I said forcefully. "There is nothing wrong with telling me how you feel. Why did you think I was going to be mad at you?"

She continued to look up at me. I grabbed her hands and sat down on one of the lawn chairs. She remained standing and no longer had to strain to look at me.

"I thought," she looked away from me again. "I thought you wouldn't feel the same way about me."

I peered at her curiously and still held her hands. "Why would you think that?" I was afraid I had almost made it _too_ obvious that I cared for her very deeply.

"I thought that you cared for me a long time ago. Before Andrew and the safe house. But then you just seemed to back away from me. So I thought I must have done something for you to not like me anymore."

I winced. I had made her feel like that? "I thought that you had feelings for Simon and had feelings for you too. So I backed off, I didn't want to interfere with you two."

She laughed. "Ha, me and Simon? I don't think that ever was going to happen. I _use _to think I liked him, but when I looked at you I felt so much more. And now that we have gotten to hang out just the two of us. I began to like what I saw even more. I love it."

It was then that I realized I hadn't told her how I felt. I reached up and caressed her cheek. She leaned into my touch and I smiled.

"Chloe," I said. "Can I tell you something?"

She nodded.

I cupped her face between my hands. "I love you, too, Chloe Saunders."

And then I kissed her.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and the kiss deepened. I tugged her down and now she was sitting on my lap.

He broke the kiss and smiled at me. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that."

I laughed. "Me too." I had probably wanted even longer than she. And then I kissed her again.

She situated herself so that she that her legs were on either side of my hips. I leaned down slowly until my back connected to the back of the chair. We continued kissing.

-------------

**Steve's POV**

I sighed and waited for the elevator to get to my floor. Home. Finally. I didn't even know why I even went on those stupid business trips. I had enough money to support myself for a long time. But when I was home I began to think. And it was always about Chloe.

Oh I missed her! I wished my little girl was here! I hadn't seen her in two years, and I had no idea if she was alive or not.

The elevator dinged when it reached my floor. I took my keys out and put it into the key hole and turned. The door locked instead of unlocked. Which meant it wasn't locked to begin with. Odd, I could have sworn I had locked it before I had left.

I twisted the key again opened the door. I shrugged out of my coat and hung it up and placed my briefcase on the table on the door and made my way to the living room.

I stopped in my tracks when I looked outside on the balcony. Was that my little girl on the lawn? And who was that she was kissing?! A boy!  
-------------

**Chloe's POV**

The kiss continued to get deeper and I slid my hands under Derek's shirt and felt his chest. His nice abs. His hands were going along my back. Where ever he touched it felt like fire.

He pulled me even closer and I smiled against his lips.

"Do we plan on stopping anytime soon?" I asked.

"Not until you want me too," he said back.

"Well in that case, Derek, prepare for a long night." And we continued to kiss.

"Chloe?!"

I jumped up when I heard someone say my name. It couldn't have been Derek, considering his lips were kind of occupied at the moment.

I looked over into the house and my breath caught in my throat.

"Dad?" I asked and climbed off of Derek. Was that really him? "Dad is that you?" I ran to him and jumped into his arms. Immedialtely tears began to pour out of my eyes.

He held me close and stroke my hair. I felt the tears trickle down my cheeks. Finally I could call this my home, my father was here with me now. We could be a family agan.

We broke apart and he held me at arms length and looked me over.

"You've grown so much, Chloe," he said and I noticed he too had tears glistening in his eyes."Almost eighteen!" He continued. "I guess I can't call you my little girl anymore. You're all grown up." He choked on his words and the tears threaten to spill over.

I smiled and gave him another hug. "You can call me whatever you want, Daddy, I've missed you so much!"

He kissed my cheek and looked down at me. Then his gaze locked on something behind me.

Great. Derek. He had seen Derek. I turned and looked at him too.

"Who's this?" My dad asked. He didn't look happy either. Just great.

I walked over to grab Derek's hand and began to pull him closer to my dad. He hesitated a little but soon stood face to face with my father.

"This is Derek Souza," I introduced. "Him and his brother were with me at the Lyle House."

"Oh really?" Dad said and he continued to stare, well more like glare, at Derek.

I could tell Derek was getting nervous and his palm began to get sweaty. The tension was so thick in the air that you could have cut it with a knife.

"Um," I said and broke the silence. "Who's hungry?"

They didn't so much as look at me. It came as a surprise for me when Derek didn't say anything at the mention of food.

"Um...dad? Why don't you go take a shower and Derek and I will cook you up a nice meal, okay?"

He glared once more at Derek, then turned his attention on me. "Okay, Chloe," and then he smiled. "I think I could use some good cooking in my stomach. Let's just say I'm not the best cook."

"So that's where I get it from," I muttered and me and Derek walked into the kitchen.

----------

**Derek's POV**

That was probably the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to me. Chloe's dad had walked into me and Chloe making up. Great, that didn't give her dad a good impression of me.

I stood, leaning against the corner top and watched Chloe get the food ready.

"What's wrong?" she asked and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Nothing," I said and placed my hands on her waist. She pulled my head down for a kiss.

I broke away. "We should probably watch out," I warned. "I don't want your dad to walk in on us again. Things will probably be worse if he did."

Her face grew red at the memory of him walking in on us.

Chloe nodded, agreeing with me. "Yea, he should be out of the shower by now and all the food is on the table ready for him. Hopefully he likes the food so I can tell him you made it and he'll be nicer to you."

"I hope."

------------

We were all finished with dinner. It had been quiet while we ate, Chloe had tried to start up a couple conversations but her father's attention was mostly on me. I was sweating under his gaze.

Still looking at me he asked. "So Chloe, how long have you known Derek?"

"Um...about two and a half years. We met at the Lyle House."

"Oh, really?" And he paused to think.

Great now he was probably wondering what was wrong with me. Wondering what kind of mental problem I had. But oh well.

Then he continued, "And how long have you two been together, as in kissing and stuff."

I laughed nervously. "Actually we just got together today. A little while before you came home."

"Okay, good," he said.

And I think I know why he said that and I felt my face getting red. I looked over at Chloe's. She was red too. We looked like a pair of tomatoes.

I knew why he was asking. If we had been together from the start he would probably think that we were...sleeping together. But that wasn't the case, not until Chloe was ready and we are married.

"So, Derek?" he said. "What are your plans for the future?"

I gulped. These were typical questions your girlfriend's father asked you. I should have been better prepared, but I couldn't find myself to speak.

"Um...I...uh...want to go to college. Get a job." I hoped that had been the right answer.

"Hmmm..." He leaned back in his chair. And then he surprised me by smiling. He looked at Chloe, still smiling. "I like him." Just like that. So he been making me nervous for the past couple hours just to finally say he approved of me? That was nice. But I guess he was thinking of Chloe. He had wanted to make sure I was good enough for her. I was glad he thought I was.

Chloe smiled at the news.

Me? I let out the biggest breath I had been holding.

----------

It was time to go to bed and me and Chloe had gotten to have a few precious moments alone while her father was using the bathroom.

I buried my head in the nape of her neck and planted little kisses along her shoulder blade.

She giggled. "I'm so glad he likes you, I was afraid he wasn't." She placed kisses along my cheek and neck.

I stopped kissing her and looked her in the face. "What if he hadn't approved...of us?"

"Well then I would make him approve. I would make him see that you are the perfect guy for me. I've gone through too much to lose you Derek Souza!"

I laughed and kissed her on the lips. "Good."

"Uh-hmmm." Someone coughed behind us. We turned to see Chloe's dad standing there. Chloe's face had gone red, and I had felt my own heating up.

"Well it's time to go to bed," he said and walked over to Chloe and gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek. He looked at me and shook my hand. "It was nice too meet you Derek, I can tell you'll be good to my daughter."

I smiled at what he said. "Thank you, sir."

"Please call me Steve." He then walked to his bedroom and opened it. "I'll give you two five minutes and when I open this door again this hall should be empty and you two should be in your very own rooms. _Alone_." He emphasized the last part. Before he slipped inside his room. "We're going to talk so much more tomorrow Chloe. I want to know everything that has been going on."

"Me too, Daddy," She said and smiled at him. "Good night."

"Good-night," he said and closed to the door.

And let me tell you we didn't waste those five minutes talking.

**A/N What did you all think of me having some in Steve's POV? Was that a good idea? What did you all think about it? I think the lnext chapter MAY be the last. IDK! I have to think about what's going on next. Hmmmm...Oh I won't update for a couple days(easter weekend!) I'm going to be gone. But I'll be back on monday so that is when I should be able to update!! I hope you all can wait! lol**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Well here's last chapter *tears* And I updated it today and not tomorrow like I said. I love you all!!! This story hs gotten more reviews than _In His Mind _and I didn't think that was possible...so thank you!! Now you all enjoy!!**

**~Axelrocks~**

**Chapter 14**

**Derek's POV**

I woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon. Yummm...My stomach rumbled and protested its emptiness. I got up and walked out of my room and decided to go and see if Chloe was awake. She wasn't. So that was her dad that was cooking. There was no way I was going into the kitchen alone. I thought it would be awkward if it was just me and Chloe's dad. I could only imagine what kind of questions he would ask me. And I didn't want to wake Chloe up right now, she needed her sleep. I ran my hand through my hair. I guess I could use a shower.

------------

I was towel drying my hair when I heard someone knock on the door.

"Derek, are you in there?" Someone asked and I knew who that someone was. It was Chloe.

"Yea," I answered her back.

"Can I come in?"

I looked down at myself. I was all dressed except for a shirt. So that was presentable enough, right?

"Sure," I said then walked to the door and opened it for her.

She stood there, still in her pajamas. She smiled when she saw me and my heart skipped a beat. I couldn't believe we were finally together. It had all felt like a dream, well everything felt that way except when her dad walked in on us making out. Now _that_ was a nightmare I hoped I never repeated.

She walked in, shut the door and hopped onto the sink and sat there.

"You like my dad, right?" She asked.

"Yea, of course," I nodded. Yea I liked him, unless he ever tried to shoot me. Then that would be a different story.

"Good."

I grabbed my toothbrush and squirted toothpaste on it. Then I began brushing. If me and Chloe were going to kiss I didn't want her to kiss me when I had morning breath.

I spit and rinsed my mouth, then wiped my face with a towel. "Do you think he likes me? I mean he said he did, but he just say that because we were both there?"

She thought a moment. "No, I really do think he likes you. He wouldn't have said anything if he hadn't meant it."

"Yea, that sound about right," I said and looked at her.

"Well we should probably head into the kitchen now before he comes and looking for us.

Then she pulled me closer. "But first..." Then she kissed me.

We broke apart and she smiled. "Yum, minty."

I chuckled nervously. "Thanks," I mumbled a little embarrassed. But I was glad I had decided to brush my teeth.

She sighed. "You know what sucks is that we won't get to kiss as often as I would like."

I thought the same thing. That was the only reason why I didn't like to have her dad around.

-------------

We both walked into the kitchen at the same time. Her dad was sitting the three places on the table. He looked up and smiled at us.

"Good morning, you two. I hope you all are hungry."

"Oh we are," she looked up at me and smiled. "Right, Derek?"

I smiled. "Right," I agreed.

She patted me on the stomach. "You won't have to worry about Derek, Dad. He's always hungry."

--------

**Chloe's POV**

Just as we were finishing breakfast my dad's cell phone rang.

He looked at me. "Sorry." then he took it out of his pocket and answered it. "Hello?"

Someone talked on the other line. "Today? Well I'm kind of spending time with my daughter and her boyfriend." The person on the other line talked. "It's important. Okay." He looked down at his watch. "Okay be here in an half hour and we'll talk." Then he hung up.  
"Who was that, Dad?" I asked curiously.

He rolled his eyes. "Just a client who couldn't make our meeting on the original date. Well he's pretty important client so I couldn't just cancel on him. I'm sorry Chloe."

"That's okay," I smiled reassuringly. This was the perfect chance for me and Derek to spend time together. "I can always show Derek around while you meet with him."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Of course, Dad. We have other days to connect. Don't worry I'm not going to go anywhere."

------------

We cleared of the table and headed to the door.

"Dad, we'll be back in an hour, okay?" I told him as I opened the door.

He came in, dish towel in his hand. "Okay, Chloe be careful. I love you."

I smiled at him. "I love you, too, Dad." Then I walked out of the door.

----------

"Your dad is a really great guy," said Derek as we walked down the busy streets.

"Yea, I know. I'm so glad I can be with him now."

"Yea..." he said, then he grabbed my hand and squeezed. "I love you."

I smiled and cuddled closer to him. "I love you, too."

-------------

"Hey, look an arcade!" I exclaimed and tugged Derek into it.

My dad use to take me here when I was little. I loved it here. I looked down at my watch. We had twenty minutes. That was plenty enough time to play one game and get home.

And I found the perfect game for me and Derek to play together.

Dance Dance Revolution!

-----------

I tugged him towards it. He resisted.

"Uh, no," he said. "I don't dance and especially in public."

"Come on," I said and made a pouty face at him. "All you have to do is put your foot on the right button. Please."

"Fine." I had finally won him over.

We both hopped on the machine. Derek was more reluctant than me. Of course.

I picked a song and we began.

------------

I won. Of course. But I don't think that Derek was really trying though. Oh well I had bragging rights.

I looked down at my watch. "Okay time to head home."

The arcade was just a couple blocks away and in a couple of minutes we were going up the elevator to our floor.

Boy were we in for a surprise when we walked into the penthouse.

My father was sitting in the living room with his client.

"Hi, honey," he said when he saw me.

Then his client turned and faced us. I felt Derek's grip on me tighten and my grip on him tighten too.

Sitting there in my living room was Dr. Davidoff!

**A/N You know how I said that this was the last chapter? Well I lied, this is only the beginning!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Hello all! Well here's the next chapter! I hope this kind of clears up the questions you have. And I hope you all enjoy!!**

**~Axelrocks~**

**Chapter 15**

**Derek's POV**

What the hell is he doing here?! I wanted to shout, but Chloe was holding me back and I figured she didn't want me to make a scene. She was probably thinking the same thing though. What was he doing here? What was the cocky son of a bitch doing here?!

When we had defeated the Edison Group he had run, we hadn't found him and we figured he would never show his face around anymore. But here he was. In Chloe's living room no less. How had he found out where she lived anyway?

**Chloe's POV**

This was not happening! Why was here? What did he want with my father? My hand dug deeper into Derek's and I felt a sharp pain in my arm where Derek's hand gripped me tightly. I was shaking.

"Um...Dad?" I asked, hoping my voice didn't give away something was wrong. "C-Can you give me some tea, my throat hurts."

He looked at me strangely, then at Derek. "Do you have a sore throat too?"

"No, sir," he said.

Then my dad smiled. "Well you better watch out then. I wouldn't want Chloe to get you sick too."

I knew what he had meant. If I had a real sore throat it wouldn't be a good idea to kiss Derek in case he may get the same thing. But I didn't have one and this was a way to get my dad out of the room so we could ask Dr. Davidoff a few questions.

My father got up. "Okay, Chloe, you just sit tight and introduce yourself to my guest and I will be right back." Then he left the room.

Immediately Derek grabbed Dr. Davidoff by the front of his shirt and lifted him off his feet. "What are you doing here?" He growled.

Dr. Davidoff didn't look phased and instead he smirked. "Why should I tell you? You may go and destroy that too."

Derek shook him violently, but he still didn't seem to be phased.. "What makes you think I won't rip you too shreds before you can do anything?"

"Besides, I'm going to tell my father what you are and what you did to us. He'll send you to jail, or worse he'll kill you himself!" I told him. I was standing next to Derek.

He chuckled. "That's it. You can't tell your dad about me without having to tell him what you two are. A necromancer and a werewolf." He looked at me. "Do you think if your father found out you were dating a werewolf he would let you? No. So your stuck you can't tell him about me and you can't rip me to shreds either."

Derek growled angrily then throw him back on his chair. "You better watch your back, once you slip up I will kill you. There will be no mistake about that."

But before Dr. Davidoff could say anything my father walked in. "Here you go," he said and handed me a cup of steaming tea.

"Thanks," I mumbled then sat down, Derek sat next to me.

"So I hope you guys introduced yourselves to Dr. Davidoff."

We both nodded, hopping he didn't find anything strange in our faces.

My dad chuckled. "He has some ideas, and I think they are going to change the world."

**Derek's POV**

After Dr. Davidoff left Chloe's dad got up and went to fix us some lunch. Me and Chloe sat on the couch. We had to tell her father some how that Dr. Davidoff was a bad man. But we didn't want to tell him who we were. Especially me.

I looked down at her and gasped. On her arm there was a mark from where I had gripped her too hard. She saw where I was looking at tried to cover it up.

"It's nothing," she said.

"Chloe, I hurt you," I said.

"It doesn't even hurt." She tried to smile. "It's okay."

"No it's not," I growled and stood up. This is what I feared. That I would hurt her one day, and today I had. It was all because I had gotten angry.

"No," she said and grabbed my hands. "It's nothing Derek. And look I did the same to you." She showed me my hand which had nail marks on it. She looked at me and smiled. "See we're even. Now sit." She tugged me back down.

But there was no way I was going to forget that I had hurt and that I was definitely capable of doing more to her if I ever lost my temper.

"Time to eat!" Chloe's father called to us.

I stood up and helped Chloe up also and together we walked into the kitchen.

"Wow," Chloe said. "I thought you said that you weren't a cook!"

He laughed. "Half of this stuff was frozen and all I had to do was stick in the oven."

"I bet it's still good," she said with a smile and sat in her seat. I sat next to her.

We finished our meal and cleared off the table and help Chloe's father do the dishes.

"So what do you think of Dr. Davidoff?" He asked.

I clenched the plate I was holding. If I wasn't careful I would probably break it, and I don't think that would go over well with her father.

"He seems like a smart man," said Chloe. I stopped clutching my plate and smiled. She hadn't actually said she liked him. But her father was happy with the answer.

"That he is. He has invented this vaccine or something to cure any sickness known to man. I've seen it done. I should've had him give you some Chloe for your sore throat."

Chloe forced a smile. "It's okay, Dad, I'm all better now."

"That's good," he said and drained the water in the sink. "Oh, by the way he's coming over for dinner."

What?!

And that's when I dropped the plate.

I couldn't believe this. I was sitting across from a man who I wanted to rip into shreds. He was acting all buddy buddy with Chloe's father and every so often he would look over and smirk at me and Chloe.

Chloe was just as tense as I was, and she was picking at her food and refused to look across the table.

"Are you okay, Derek?" Chloe's father asked me. "You haven't even touched your food. Are you feeling sick?"

How could I explain not eating? _Oh the reason why I'm not eating, sir, is because the guy across from me has made me lose my appetite._ No that wouldn't have been good to say so instead I said, "I'm not feeling well, sir." Probably not the smartest thing to say.

Her father looked over at Dr. Davidoff. "Hey maybe your product could help him."

Dr. Davidoff chuckled. "I bet it could. But I regrettably left it at the lab. Maybe I could get it later."

Her father looked at me and smiled. "You hear that, Derek? You'll be feeling better in no time."

I forced a smile.

Suddenly Dr. Davidoff exclaimed. "Chloe?! What happened to your arm?"

Chloe jumped up and tried to cover it. "Nothing."

But it was too late, her dad had seen it. "Chloe what happened?" He got up and looked at it. "It's shaped as a hand print. Who hurt you Chloe?"

She remained silent and looked down.

I looked over at Dr. Davidoff. Damn him!! Damn him to hell!

Her dad looked at me. "Did you do this?!" He yelled at me.

I didn't say anything.

He grabbed me by the shirt and lifted me up by the shirt. "Did you hurt my daughter?!"

"It was accident, Dad!" Chloe stood up and said.

He let go of me, and fixed me with a steely gaze. "Get out! Get out of my home! Now!"

"No!" Chloe shouted. "It was accident!" He grabbed my hand. "Look I did the same thing to him!"

But her father didn't listen to her. "Get out!" He shouted.

I had no choice and I made my to the door. Chloe ran after me and stopped me before the doors on the elevator doors closed. She turned and hit all the buttons on the side. Then she looked at me. Tears were streaming down her face.

"You don't have to leave Derek, you don't! I'll explain everything to him."

"No," I said. "He wouldn't listen. And I _did_ hurt you Chloe. No matter what you say, I did."

"I don't care, it was an accident. And if you won't come back, then I'll come with you."

"No!" I said forcefully. "You need your father, and he needs you. You can't just leave him now when you just found each other."

"But I need you, Derek! You can't leave me!" She grabbed onto me and pleaded.

"I can't Chloe, I could hurt you more if I don't watch my anger. I could never live with myself if I did. It's better this way." I looked away from her. Knowing I was breaking her heart. My heart wasn't in one piece either right now. I had waited so long for Chloe, and now it was over.

"No, please Derek. You can't do this! You can't! I need you!" Tears continued to pour down her face.

The elevator stopped on the bottom floor. My stop. I kissed her one last time. She clung to me and I knew she wouldn't let go. I pulled her arms off. "Good-bye, Chloe." And I walked out of her life.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Well here's the next chapter!! OMG I finished the Reckoning last night in 4 hours!! OMG IT WAS AMAZING!!!!!!! Seriously!!!! If you haven't read it yet you better, it is so good! My favorite book yet!!! Well enough of that, here's the next update!! Enjoy!**

**P.S I hope you all still read this even though The Reckoning is out. Please! :)**

**~Axelrocks~**

**Chapter 16**

**Chloe's POV**

I rode up the elevator all by myself, tears were still pouring down my face. He was gone. Derek was gone. And this time I didn't know if I was ever going to see him again. I clenched my fists. How could my dad do this to me? He had to know how I felt about Derek, and should have known that he would never hurt me on purpose. It was all Dr. Davidoff fault! I made a decision right there. I was going to tell my father what I was, and then I would tell him about Dr. Davidoff. And then we will find Derek and we'll all be happy again.

The elevator opened and I walked into my home. My dad was still there, Dr. Davidoff had left.

"Chloe?!" my dad exclaimed. "There you are!" He began walking to me.

I was still mad at him. so I didn't say anything and I walked straight to my room. I didn't want to talk to him right now, not until I settled down and stopped crying. And that was probably going to take awhile.

-------------

**Derek's POV**

I should have heard them coming, but I didn't. I was too preoccupied in my thoughts. And they were all about Chloe. I almost turned around and walked back up those stairs, through the door and grabbed her in my arms and tell her to come with me. But I didn't. I figured her life would be better without me there.

Just then someone grabbed me, I struggled. Then everything went black.

----------

**Chloe's POV**

An hour someone knocked on my door. It was my father. I wiped the tears from my eyes and told him to come in.

He did.

I looked away from him, to let him know that I was still mad at him. Very mad.

He came over and sat on my bed, I scooted away from him.

"Chloe," he said. "We need to talk."

I looked at him. "About what? Huh? You're going to tell me you did the right thing to kick him out, huh? That was such a hard decision for you, wasn't it?"

He grabbed my hand, I wrenched it free. He sighed. "Chloe, he hurt you."

I jumped up and stood in front of him. "It was an accident, Dad!"

"Chloe-"

"Don't give me any of that bullshit about how I'm trying to cover up for him, dad! I love him! And you should have known that, and now I will probably never going to see him again." I began to feel a fresh wave of tears coming. I looked away from him.

He grabbed my hand, and this time I didn't wrench it free. "Chloe, I'm sure you can find someone else out there for you."

I whirled around and faced him. "You don't get it do you?! I love him! And I will always love him!"

He looked away and I think he finally realized what he had done. He sighed again. "I'm...so sorry Chloe. I didn't realize you felt so strongly...for him."

I smiled to myself. "He's such a nice guy, Dad. He would never hurt me on purpose, and he's always protecting me." That made me miss him so much more.

"Really?" My dad asked, and he looked like he believed what I said. I couldn't help but feel happy that I had gotten through to him.

Then I realized I had to tell him what I was. I had to tell him and we had to go out and get Dr. Davidoff.

Just as I was about to tell him my dad's phone rang. He took it out. "It's Dr. Davidoff." And he answered it.

I clenched my fist and gritted my teeth at the mention of his name. I walked out of the room, not wanting to hear my dad be all buddy buddy with him.

But a few minutes passed when my dad rushed out of my room.

"Chloe!" He said.

I looked at him, confused. "Yea?"

"It's Derek! Something is wrong with him!"

I shot to my feet. "Dad, we have to go get him!"

"That's what we are doing, honey."

And together we rushed out the door.

-----------

**Derek's POV**

I woke up feeling groggy. Where was I? I tried to sit up, but I couldn't. My wrists and ankles were restrained. I was laying on a hospital bed. I had an ivy hooked in my arm and there was a heart monitor next to my bed. What was going on? What were they going to do to me?

Just then the door opened and to my surprise and anger Dr. Davidoff walked through.

I struggled with my restrains, but they didn't give.

"I wouldn't be doing that if I were you. You could seriously injure yourself." He smirked and took out a needle. "Hold on, this may sting."  
I struggled to get away, but he stuck the needle in my arm and everything went black again.

----------

Chloe's POV

We ran the few blocks to where Dr. Davidoff told us he was at. And as we ran my dad explained what happened.

"They found Derek throwing up in the alley. When they reached him, he passed out and he was burning up."

I almost stopped in my tracks. Was he Changing? This wasn't good.

"So Dr. Davidoff," my dad continued. "Decided that he could use his new invention and to help cure him. He want me there to witness it, and if it doesn't work take him to the hospital."

He was going to give Derek a cure? There was no cure for being a werewolf as far as I knew, and who knew what this was going to do for him. It could hurt him! I began to run faster.

-------------

We burst through the door of a two story building and ran up the stairs to the second. We stopped when was saw Dr. Davidoff standing by a door. he turned and smirked at us.

"Oh, what a pleasure it is to see you two."

Suddenly someone grabbed me from behind. I tried to struggle, but whoever had me didn't budge. My dad wasn't so lucky, I turned just as someone hit him over the head. He was out cold.

Dr. Davidoff walked up to me and touched my cheek. "Looks like it's you and me."

-----------

He led me into Derek's room. Derek lay on a bed, unconscious. I looked at the heart monitor and noticed it was beating rapidly.

I looked at Dr. Davidoff. "What have you done?" I growled, imitating Derek.

"Well I _did_ give him the cure. But it seems to have an opposite affect on him. Instead of healing him, it's killing him." He shrugged. "Oh, well, we don't need him anyways."

"What?!" I shouted. "Is there a cure? Can't you reverse it?"

He shrugged again and held up two vials. "It's one of these. But I don't know which one, and I don't feel like trying them." He handed them to me. "Maybe you can. Have fun." And he walked out of the room.

I looked at the vials and then at Derek. I had to pick one? What if I picked the wrong one? What if...? So many questions reeled through my mind.

"Chloe."

I jerked up. Derek was up and he was looking at me. I ran to his side.

"Chloe, I don't feel good." His voice was raspy.

"I know." Tears were coming down my face.

"I know you'll make the right choice." Then he closed his eyes.

"I can't!" I sobbed.

My hands were shaking so badly that too my horror I dropped one and it shattered on the ground. I looked at the remaining one in my hand and prayed. This better me the right one.

I took a needle and filled it with the liquid, and with one last prayer I stuck it in his arm.

I opened my eyes and looked at the heart monitor, his heartbeat was slowing. Good, I sighed. It was going back to normal.

But it didn't stop at normal, it kept slowing down.

"No!" I shouted. I had given him the wrong one.

I grabbed him around the chest and sobbed. "Please, Derek, please. Make it, please." I kept saying over and over. But his heart rate kept going down.

No, no, no, no...this wasn't happening. Dr. Davidoff was playing a cruel trick. Yes! That was it! I prayed and prayed. But then I heard the beeping. I looked up and say the heart monitor had become a straight line. NO! I checked for his heartbeat and I didn't hear any. NO!

"Derek, please you can't be gone!"

But of course he didn't say anything. He was gone.

**A/N I hope you all don't hate me!! I will update super fast don't worry!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Well here it is. Told you all I would update super fast! Like the same day! This is going to be the last chapter *tears* I'm sorry. But I'm hurt you all actually think I would kill of Derek?! He's my favorite character! I would never do that and I got some pretty mean reviews too :( But anyways here's the last chapter. It's shorter than usual, but I hope you all enjoy!!!**

**P.S I would like to thank all my lovely reviewers and those that read this story. I have gotten more reviews on this story than any other of my stories! Thank you and I love you!! And the good news since I'm done with this story I can focus on _A Werewolf's Perspective_(which you should all check out ;) ) and you should take a look at my poll too! Well okay i'll leave you to read this update!**

**~Axelrocks~**

**Chapter 17**

**Chloe's POV**

I stayed there and sobbed. He couldn't be gone! He couldn't!

Just then I heard something. _Thump Thump. _Could it be? Was that a heart beat? Was that Derek's heart beat? I looked over at the heart monitor. My heart jumped when I noticed it was no longer going in a straight line. I looked over at Derek, the color began to return to his face and his chest rose up and down. He was alive!! I wanted to jump and shout. But instead I waited by his side grabbing his hand.

His eyes slowly began to open and he looked at me. "Chloe? Is that you?"

"Yes!" I cried, smiling and crying at the same time.

"Um...could you...get these restraints off?" He asked.

"Oh, right?" And I looked frantically around for something that would get rid of the restraints. I saw a button and I decided to push it. With a _whoosh_ the restraints unclasped.

Derek sat up and pulled the ivy out and the other wires.

I ran and jumped in his arms and cried.

"Oh, Derek, I'm so glad you're alive. I'm so glad."

He held me closer. "Me, too, Chloe, me too."

-------------

**Derek's POV**

I held Chloe close. I knew I had given her a scare. Hell I was scared myself. I thought that I was going to die. But no, here I was with Chloe in my arms. Everything was perfect. Well except for the fact that Dr. Davidoff had tricked us.

Just then Chloe looked up at me. "Derek, we need to rescue my father. They knocked him out and I have no idea where they have taken him. I don't know what they are going to do with him."

"Okay," I said.

She hopped of the bed and I followed. She walked to the door and saw it was locked. She looked at me. "Now what?"

"Stand back," I told her. Then I slammed myself into the door. It opened easy enough.

Chloe was smiling at me. "Wow," she said.

I was glad I had impressed her. "Now let's go find your father."

"Found him," said a male voice.

I turned in the direction to be surprised when I say two unconscious guard, and one unconscious Dr. Davidoff. Standing above them with a crowbar in his hand was Chloe's father.

Chloe walked out of the door and stopped when she saw him.

"It looks like your old man still has it."

------------

**Chloe's POV**

I rushed to my dad, stepping over the unconscious guards and gave him a big hug.

He laughed. "I don't know why he had a crowbar lying around, but I was sure glad for it."

I laughed with me. "Me too." Then I looked at Dr. Davidoff's unconscious form. "So what are we going to do with him?" I asked.

"Hmmm," my father thought. "I think we should get the authorities involved, and he's going to be locked up for a _long _time."

"Good." Me and Derek said at the same time.

-----------

The police were there a couple minutes later and toted away Dr. Davidoff, and he was just beginning to wake up. He looked around and spotted us. He immediately grew confused. "What the?" Then he looked up at the policeman who was dragging him. "What's going on? How did this happening?"

All three of us laughed and waved to him.

"Well," said my dad as he put an arm around me and Derek. "Who's ready to go home?"

----------

"Oh my God! Are you all okay?" Tori exclaimed when me, Derek, and my father finished telling her and Simon what had happened to us over the past couple of days.

Her and Simon had both came down for a visit and all five of us were sitting on the couch.

Simon shook his head. "I knew it. You two are always having adventures when I'm not around."

I sat cuddled next to Derek, and he had his arm around me. I never felt more comfortable and happy in my life.

I laughed at Simon. "You know it." Then I answered Tori. "Yea, we're fine. Aren't we always?"

"Good," Simon said. "For a second there it almost seemed like I was going to be an only child."

Derek chuckled. "Sorry, Simon, you can't get rid of me that easy."

"I'm glad," I said and snuggled closer.

"If you'll excuse us," Derek said. "Me and Chloe need to talk privately."

I looked at him confused. What was he talking about? His look silenced me and I had no choice but to follow him.

He took my hand and lead me out of the door, and closed it.

"What are you doing?" I asked. "What did you need to talk to me about?"

"Nothing," he said matter of factly.

"Then what are we doing out here?"

"Because." He snaked his hand around my waist and pulled me close to him. "We haven't been alone since we've been back."

"Oh," I said. And before I could say anymore his lips lowered to mine and he kissed me. I was all to happy to kiss him back.

My Derek was a smart man and I'm glad he's mine and only mine. There was no misunderstanding about that. None at all.

**The End**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone! I just wanted to tell you all (again!) how much I love you all! And I'm really going to miss writing this story. I still have one more Darkest Powers fanfic to finish and then I'm done. I LOVE writing Darkest Powers stories and I hope I come with another idea for a story soon. If anyone wants to help think of an idea or something message me and we'll talk. But hopefully I come up with an idea on my own. I hope I hope!! LOL Well I'm going to be down rambling and such. I love you guys so much and thank you all for the lovely reviews EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM!!! They gave me motivation and I don't know what I would have done without all your guys support! :)**

**~Axelrocks~**

**P.S Hello again. I think I have the beginning of a possible sequel. Okay here it is...**

_Nate and the rest of his werewolf Pack have a bone to pick with Derek and Chloe for completely humilated by them. What lengths will they go to get back at them._

**Well that's all I have so far so PLEASE if you have any ideas PLEASE SHARE!! I would greatly appreciate it! And if you help me out I will recognize what you did in my stories :)**


End file.
